Modeling under Snow
by AdamineTerra
Summary: Book two of the Mages of Lancet Series. Lovely Mirajane has a problem. When no one in Fairy Tail will be a male model for the guild, who can she turn to? Lisanna has just the solution, and it comes in the form of a god slaying bartender who's recently returned to town. How does a vengeful god fit into this and since when is Demon Mirajane a damsel in distress?
1. M&M

**Woo! Book Two of my Mages of Lancet Series is now currently under way! At last, y'all get to witness my playboy OC as he hides from his attraction to beautiful Mirajane Strauss.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Kingdom Lancet_

_Icere Mountains_

The mansion was aflame. Six year old Urian Lancet knew it as much as he knew that smoke was climbing high above the fir trees. Even with his young mind, Urian understood that his family was in danger.

All day Urian had spent time in the village with his uncle. He'd gotten to see battle armor and greatswords. Urian had watched a reenactment of the Battle of Eve where men dressed in their berserker clothing and went to battle on stage against evil mages. The child had laughed. He had danced with pretty village girls, and he had held a hockey stick for the first time today.

Now, all those new memories drained from his skull. The best day ever had sharply turned into the worst day ever as Urian cried, "Isaac!" The boy didn't cry for his mother, a mother who had solely married for wealth. He didn't cry for the father who never paid attention to him. He simply screamed for his big brother.

Inside of the moving carriage, the boy leaped to the door. His hands scrambled for the handle despite his uncle's protests. Before a single hand could be placed on his body, the child had already leaped from the carriage.

Amongst the snow covered rocks the boy's body rolled, but he didn't let the jagged points deter him. As his uncle cried for the carriage to halt, Urian charged. His young legs pumped through snow up to his knees.

Breath iced over in the chilly weather, and the furred toboggan on his black head fell to the snow. The child's only thought was, _Isaac._ Over and over again, Urian cried out his brother's name in his head.

His big brother was inside of that burning mansion, and Urian wanted him out.

A tree limb hidden under the thick snow snagged Urian by the foot. Tumbling face first, Urian screamed his brother's name. It was muffled by powdery, white fluff. With his gloved hands, Urian crawled back up to his feet.

He dug a trench in the snow as he stood then fell and stood then fell once more. He was frantic in his movements. As he took his and his big brother's secret shortcut through the woods, Urian's ice blue eyes never left the flames that flickered between the trunks of the evergreens.

Isaac had to be okay. He just had to be. The giant flames that burst through the glass of the mansion could not have gotten to Urian's big brother. Isaac was as tough as the northern winter. He was as powerful as a snowstorm. Izzy had to be safe.

Tiny hands braced up against the bark of a tree, and as he clung to the trunk, he watched in horror at crimson. It flared upwards. Urian could see tongues of flame licking from the chimney. Glass shattered before his very eyes when it was heated and couldn't withstand the inferno any longer.

A woman's flaming body charged from the arched entryway of the mansion. She screamed. She clawed at her skin. Dropping to her knees in the snow, her burning eyes watched snow melt before it could get rid of the flames.

With fire reflecting in his widened eyes, young Urian watched on in horror as his mother burned in front of him. Still, it wasn't her name that was on his lips. It was Isaac's. "ISAAC!" Urian's voice screamed out.

The burning image of his mother didn't even stop in her screaming to look at the son charging towards the hellish image. With horses whinnying at the sight of the inferno, Urian paid no mind to his uncle screaming his name.

Urian had to get to Isaac. He had to get to the brother who looked out for him every step of the way. It was Urian's chance to return the favor.

Isaac was always rescuing his brother from stupid pranks and ideas. He'd saved Urian from drowning when the boy had gone skating on the pond too early in the year. He'd saved Urian from their father's fury when Urian had snuck into the man's secret office and ransacked the place. Urian had also gotten rescued from their mother's wrath when he'd shredded a dress to make a cape before sliding down the stair rail.

Isaac was in danger, and Urian absolutely had to save him. Leaping into the flames, Urian entered the burning mansion. Great Gods, it was hot. Already, sweat dripped from the boy's face. With fire dancing too near to his skin, Urian cried, "Izzy! Zac! Are you in here?"

"URIAN!" a voice rioted from up the massive staircase where the boys would play. "URIAN, GET OUT OF HERE!"

Isaac's voice was loud and scratchy. There was a terror in it that Urian never would have suspected the older boy possessed.

With an audible gulp, Urian charged up the stairs. He cried out, "I'm gunna save you, brother!"

"No! No! Don't! Get out of here!" Isaac screamed.

Urian ignored Isaac's pleas. Never before did Urian listen to his elder brother, and he wasn't going to start doing it now. Hastily, Urian leaped over a statue that had fallen in the corridor of the upstairs rooms. His footsteps charged through the mansion.

A wooden beam came swinging down. It missed Urian's face by mere centimeters. He could feel the caress of fire, and his eyes watered in fear.

"I'm going to save you!" Urian hollered, more motivating himself from his fear than calling to his brother.

"You're stupid! You'll get hurt if you don't get out of here…" Isaac's words faded out, and Urian's eyes went impossibly wider. No. Oh, no. Something could not have happened to Zac.

Urian finally reached the west wing. As soon as his hands wrapped around the doorknob to his brother's bedroom, he gave a harsh tug. A wooden beam that had been braced by the door came flying towards Urian's face.

He could feel the heat of the flame. He knew he was about to be struck right between the eyes. Gritting his teeth, the boy bravely accepted his fate. His eyes didn't slam shut. If anything, the boy watched the beam swing in slow motion towards his face. He could feel his blood pumping in his veins, and he could feel his heart hammering away against his ribcage.

Right when Urian was positive he was about to die here and now, a flash of black crystal shot up. The wooden beam and its flames were flash frozen. A hand snatched Urian up by the long scarf around his throat. His small body was hauled upwards.

From Urian's position in the air, he stared in awe at the mansion. Where this man stood, the flames were frozen. The entire mansion looked like a winter wonderland except caked over in black ice.

"Do you want to become stronger?" a deep voice asked.

"Do I what?"

"Do you want to become stronger?" the voice repeated, aggravation already on the man's lips.

"Y-Yes! I-I-I have to save my brother!" Urian finally stammered out.

The man drew Urian up by his furry scarf, and Urian gaped at the sight of a god. Urian's mind couldn't even process a cognitive thought. Instead, he stared foolishly in awe of the man holding him up by a deer hide.

With a smile creeping up the god's face, the trickster god Loki, mentioned, "Then, I will teach you how to become stronger, but only because you remind me of me."

"But, Isaac-" A finger pressed against Urian's lips, and the god shook his head slowly. Urian couldn't even figure out what that meant. It apparently didn't matter because in seconds Urian was teleported in a flash of black ice from the mansion and to a great estate.

Already bewildered, Urian was sent into an even greater state of shock when Loki flash froze Urian to the spot. "When you can break free of that ice, we can begin your training," the god explained.

The six year old gaped at the ice that had pinned him to the spot. He wasn't able to do anything but stare because Loki had already disappeared from the foyer of the grand castle. It was in that moment that Urian narrowed his eyes at his frozen legs. The boy determined, "When I'm as strong as a god, I'll make sure to come back for you, Isaac. I swear it."

One: M&M

_Kingdom of Fiore_

Urian blinked a couple of times when he realized just where he'd been dumped off at. It'd been a while, but Urian was back in Magnolia Town. He hadn't been here since the masquerade ball at Halloween when his cousin had gotten kidnapped and taken back to Lancet. Now, it was close to Christmas, and Urian was in one of the two places he'd been trying to avoid since returning to Fiore.

Why was he avoiding Magnolia Town? Well, it had to do with two women, one was his cousin and the other was a Take Over Mage Urian had wound up feeling more than lust over. As a proud womanizer, the last thing on Urian's mind was the big, scary _L_ word, and after said Take Over Mage had wound up working at his side and turning him into a pathetic lap dog, Urian had decided to ditch out on Master Makarov's suggestion that he join Fairy Tail.

Mirajane Strauss was a buxom white haired barmaid. When Urian had enlisted her help for taking over the kingdom he was prince over, she had worked with him a lot. The two had helped plan the destruction of a wall in Lancet that separated Normans, normal humans, from mages. Also, she had helped fight the war against Norman Lancet nobility in order to fight for the equality of mages.

In the end, the wall had been destroyed and Urian's brother, Isaac, had succeeded in taking the throne of Lancet, the first ever mage to do so, but Urian had wound up doing the one thing that he swore never to do in his life. He'd fallen for a woman.

Urian was the Prince of Players, the Stud of Studs, and the Womanizer of the Century. He was a male model for the women's version of _PlaySpell_, a mage magazine that specialized in sexy pictures of handsome men and voluptuous women, and he was also the top mage in _Sorcerer Weekly's _Untamable Bachelors Section. He had the most commitment issues out of any male in Blue Pegasus, and the last time that he'd been in a serious relationship, it had ended with Urian getting a serious issue of Bachelor's Panic wherein he broke up with the woman as soon as he saw her toothbrush next to his in the bathroom.

It was safe to say that Urian was in hiding from Mirajane Strauss, but it wasn't anything that she had done to him. If anything, it was the way he acted around her. She made him… stupid. He got clumsy around her and forgot where he was when he looked into her big baby blues. If Urian wasn't careful, that woman could easily have him wrapped around her little finger.

Still, when Urian stuck his hand into his pocket to pay the guy whose wagon he'd got a ride on, there was just enough left to get him a room for a couple of nights. Urian needed jewel, and he needed it quick.

His cousin, Adamine or Princess Erianna Lancet, was looking for him. She had matchmaking plans for her wayward cousin, and Urian was running away from her like the plague that adamantine dragon slayer was. After the little female got hooked up with the Seith Mage of her dreams, she'd suddenly decided that relationships were something worth studying. Adamine had taken one look at Urian's change in mannerism and decided that he and Mirajane would make a cute couple. Apparently, her matchmaking team of Evergreen and Freed, self-proclaimed Team Everfreed, had agreed.

Inwardly groaning, Urian looked towards Magnolia. Then, he looked at his nearly empty pockets. Urian's secret mission had kept him coming up fruitless and penniless. Not many people wanted to hire a mage that didn't bear a guild mark. Since Master Makarov had taken the temporary guild mark off of Urian, the male sported nothing to show his credibility.

Damn his elder cousin for inspiring him to search for his godly father. If Adamine hadn't finally found her dragon mother, Firmalione, Urian would have never got up the courage to go search for the man.

There were only two things that Urian stayed committed to. Those things were titled family and women. He had never committed himself to searching for Loki, but after seeing Adamine find Firmalione, Urian had an itch on his heart that he just couldn't get rid of. Thus, Urian was currently poor, homeless, and in a town he did not want to be seen in.

Running a hand at the back of his throat, Urian decided that he would enter the town. He needed a short term job, just enough to at least get him some food and perhaps a train ticket. Since Adamine had horrible motion sickness, Urian doubted that she would be seen on a train. Mirajane wasn't an active mage, so she probably didn't leave town too much. If Urian just kept away from the guild and in places neither woman showed up at, he might be safe.

Magnolia wasn't as big as the capital of Lancet, but it wasn't a small town. If he kept his eyes peeled, he could stay out of sight of the girls. But, they weren't the only ones that he had to look out for. Urian had the entire guild to hide from.

He took in a deep breath then straightened his shoulders. Urian could do this. He had a face to die for and a body that sent women to their knees. Surely, with his good looks and sexy reputation, he could get a job somewhere.

Urian had a certain set of talents aside from being freaking hot and a model. He was an Ice God Slayer thanks to the father he'd been searching for lately. Urian could frost over any place to create a winter wonderland for any Christmas celebration. He was also a wonderful mixologist. Urian could list hundreds of mixed drinks off the top of his head, and he knew how to work with bootlegged whiskey from Lancet, a big commodity in the bar community.

With that in his head, Urian stepped through the streets of Magnolia. The last time that Urian had visited this place, he and his brother had been trying so hard to keep Adamine from getting kidnapped that they'd barely checked the town out. All that Urian really knew about was the park, the guild, and the hotel.

Now that Urian could look at the town, he found it to be really… cute. Most of the buildings were wood. Many of them had different styles of shingle roofs, and a lot of them were stick styled houses. The only stone that was around seemed to be the arched bridges and the cobblestone streets. It was very rustic Fiore compared to the stone buildings of cold Lancet. Then again, Urian really only saw the wealthy side of Lancet since he was a prince, one of the two mage princes.

As he strolled about, Urian found himself walking past places Adamine was sure to haunt. There was a comic book store up the street, and as soon as Urian stepped in front of the storefront, his eyes met one of his cousin's manga. She was a writer and specialized in manga. Her work was published throughout Fiore, and she was even trying to get it shipped through the Magic Railroad to Lancet. Whenever Urian caught sight of her stories, he made sure to pick them up. With the lack of money in his pockets, Urian was forced to pass it up. It was the first manga that he'd ever skipped. To himself Urian mused, _There's another thing for me to save money up for_.

Internally, he grinned. His family was doing so well now. Isaac was King of Lancet. Adamine was finally in a steady home with a lover and a job as a Fairy Tail mage. Even her Hellhound, a canine companion named Black Pearl, was doing better than Urian. She was in Fairy Tail, stayed in Adamine's home, and was researching ways to get back to her dimensional world. Urian was the only one who hadn't done much. The only title he could claim was _PlaySpell's_ top model, and that wasn't something Urian had too much pride in.

Being attractive was easy. Urian was born with good looks. He could bat an eyelash and women went swooning. He could summon a harem with just a bend of his index finger. No. He didn't consider his modeling a success. It was just something he did for fun and an easy way to get money. Urian wanted to create a big name for himself, something he could really be proud of, but he'd just never cared for anything like that until recently.

Daydreaming, Urian didn't even notice a woman unloading crates of booze in the street. His body kept on walking in its languid way, and the next thing he knew, Urian smashed flat into a woman holding a crate of beer bottles.

The liquor went shattering to the streets as the woman tumbled onto her butt. "The hell do you think you're doing, dumbass!" she shrieked.

From his sprawled out position on the streets, Urian's immediate reaction was to charm his way out of this situation. In a sexy yet adorable way, he scratched the side of his head. A sly grin crept up his face, and he charmed, "Oh, miss, I'm so sorry. Excuse me. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was walking."

The old crone just squawked, "Yer damned right you weren't paying attention! Git off yer ass and clean this mess up! This is alcohol abuse in the worst kinda way!"

Somehow, she wound up with a broom in her hands and began to smack Urian upside the head. Urian blinked a couple times as he was smacked around with a broom. His charm didn't work. Well, there was a first for everything.

Getting real, Urian stood up to begin cleaning. As soon as he tried to pick the glass up from the ground, he was smacked into next century by the broom. "Ye dumbass, use the broom. What're ya some kind of stupid?"

The broom was foisted into Urian's hands, and he hastily set about it. The last thing he needed was to ruin his face. It was what was going to get him a job in this town. He couldn't risk this crone screwing up his chances.

With a scowl forming on his face by the second, Urian swept the glass up. As soon as he had it in a pile, he was going to ask for a dust pan to sweep the debris into, but he wound up getting smacked by it.

"Dumbass, ye ain't gunna git anything done right if ye don't use a dust pan," she scolded.

The dustpan appeared in Urian's hand, and he hastily swept the glass up then dumped it into a trashcan outside the storefront. His eyes caught sight of a sign, and he read, "M&M Tavern."

"Oh, look. The dumbass can read. Yeah, M&M Tavern. Marlon and Marlene. We're the best damned tavern 'round. Second only to the bar in Fairy Tail, but that's just 'cause we ain't got no sexy barmaids. Iffin' I could find somebody some kind of good looking…" the woman's bitching began to flow out of her lips and into the air when she finally got a good look at Urian's face.

He knew what the woman saw. Urian was a tall, broad shouldered male with jet black hair and ice blue eyes that someone could get lost in. He had pale skin from staying in the cold Lancet north and a physique women took double takes at. Even as he scampered around on the street girls were checking him out while they walked by. This face and this body were both a curse and a blessing.

Urian cleaned up the remnants of the wooden crate then tossed it into the garbage can. As soon as he turned around, the short, old woman was in front of him. She poked him in his hard stomach. The next thing Urian knew, his shirt was getting lifted up. The woman eyed his six pack then her eyes ran to the goodie trail of dark hair leading down past the top of his jeans.

Once she was settled with that, she let the fabric of his shirt drop. Her hands pulled his steel grey vest off his arms, and she eyed his biceps. Her eyes seemed to glisten at the pure silver armlets that were so tight on Urian's biceps that they'd have to be cut off to be removed. Then, she tossed his vest straight into the trash.

"What the hell are you doing, lady?" Urian barked, unable to keep his cool anymore.

Her hand poked him hard in the abdomen, and she growled, "Listen up, dumbass, the name's Marlene. I'm the owner of this tavern, and I suspect that you owe me for ruining a good 45,000 jewel in liquor. Ye got a handsome face. I need more business to top out Fairy Tail. They got that sexy barmaid Mirajane, but I could double my female customers with a face like yours. What's yer name, dumbass?"

"Urian. Urian Lancet," he admitted, brows raising. Well, he had said that this face was what would get him a job. He just hadn't expected it to happen this way.

"Alright, dumbass, since you owe me, yer gunna work for me 'till you can repay me for the liquor you ruined. My best customer's gunna freak when she finds out that her whiskey ain't 'round no more. Ye done made an enemy of my best customer, but with your face yer gunna pull all the women of Magnolia into my bar. First, though, I gotta change your clothes. That vest covers up too much. Let me just do this… and that… and…" The woman proceeded to move this and that on Urian's clothing. Somehow she'd conjured a plaid shirt and new jeans. She looped a leather belt around his hips, and once she approved of her work, she added, "Ya got a job, dumbass."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoy Urian's torment throughout the story. Please, leave me reviews. Without those, I get discouraged from writing. Tell me any ideas you think of as the story goes along. If there's anything you would like to see, I will try to incorporate it in.<strong>


	2. Anything

**Just to keep it interesting, I'm going to go on ahead and put chapter two up. I feel like I should since none of Fairy Tail was introduced yet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Anything<p>

_One Day Later_

Mirajane let a sigh slip from her mouth after another rejection. This was proving to be much more difficult than she'd suspected. Pursing her lips, Mira looked to the flyer that had sat on the Fairy Tail request board for nearly a month now. It was titled, "Guild Pageant: Male Models Needed."

The job had been sent close to a month ago by _Sorcerer Weekly_, and since Mirajane was a model for the magazine, she felt highly inclined to collect a set of male models from Fairy Tail to partake in the guild pageant. Jason was extremely motivated to get more guys involved in modeling for the magazine, but for some reason Fairy Tail men were opposed to the idea.

Laxus had deemed himself too busy. Bickslow had laughed at the mere mention of such a request. Freed had flushed at the thought of doing nude poses. Gray and Natsu had run away before she could even approach them about it. Elfman had said that the contests weren't manly enough. Loke was the only one Mira thought might do it, but he was with Lucy out on a mission. The rest of the guild was either making excuses or on jobs so Mira didn't even have a way to ask them.

Exhaling a breath, Mirajane sank at one of the wooden tables. She had really been excited about this job. She'd done modeling with the guild members before, but just the mention of the magazine _PlaySpell_ had turned everyone off faster than the word could come out of her mouth.

The sexy magazine was put out by the same company as _Sorcerer Weekly_, and many of the female mage models happily posed for the magazine's more risqué shots. She just couldn't get guys to do it. With a reward like 500,000 jewel, Mira figured the guys would jump at the opportunity.

Fairy Tail had already met the guild quota for female mages in the pageant. Mirajane, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Evergreen, and Cana had wound up in the finals after doing a contest to get the top five Fairy Tail girls. She would have suspected Adamine to have partook, but she had been on a job with Bickslow, a date that Mira had made look like a job. All that Mirajane had left to collect was five Fairy Tail men. She knew which ones she wanted.

Laxus was a wonderful option since women found him so handsome. Gray was a fabulous choice. Loke was her number one mostly because Mira knew he would do it. Natsu would be her number three choice. Freed would be wonderful if he wasn't so disturbed by the idea of possibly having to sexualize himself.

Mirajane was sure that she could get Laxus to partake, and she knew she could scare Gray and Natsu into joining as well. Loke would go if he got back from his job in time. All that left was an open number five slot that Mira just couldn't place.

"You look like you're about to give up," Lisanna intoned as she slipped in beside her sister.

Mirajane gave Lisanna a smile then hugged her sister in greeting. "Not yet, but I just can't figure out who to get to be my number five in the pageant."

Lisanna leaned back in her chair. Her big, blue eyes perused the guild, and Mira knew what she was looking for, more victims. It didn't take her too long before she let loose a shrug. "It would be nice if one of the Lancet Princes was here. I'm sure Urian would have loved to take up an offer like this. Has Adamine found him since he disappeared from Hargeon?"

Mirajane hadn't even thought about Urian. He'd been a temporary Fairy Tail mage, and after talking with him for a bit, Mira had learned that he was a model for _PlaySpell_. The two of them had spreads in _Sorcerer Weekly_ as well. Yeah, Urian would have been the perfect option, but as soon as Fairy Tail had hit port in Hargeon after liberating an entire kingdom from tyranny, he'd gone off the grid. His cousin Adamine had been searching for him ever since.

No one knew where he was, and Lisanna was interested in seeing Urian again. Most of the women in the guild were. Urian had rocked the female population of Fairy Tail. There wasn't a girl around in the guild that didn't enjoy taking looks at him when he walked by. Mirajane hadn't been an exception either.

"No, I haven't heard anything from Mina. She's off with Bickslow right now. When she gets back, I'm sure she'll be too busy putting money into the cave she dug out for herself at the edge of town," Mirajane mentioned.

Adamine was an artist. She enjoyed carving and creating. When the dragon slayer had caught sight of a sturdy rock outcropping just out of the town, she had immediately decided that was where she was going to move. Her previous flatmates, Bickslow and Freed, had been rather upset about their favorite roomie moving out, but they'd helped her with moving the heavy stones as she dug them out. So far, Adamine had dug out a three bedroom and two and a half bathroom cave. She even had a game room where she kept a pool table and air hockey table. It was safe to say that her cave home was far from basic. It was an architectural marvel that the guild spent time in when they weren't partying in Fairy Tail.

If anyone knew where Urian was, it would be Adamine and her personal suite of assassins and spies, a gift from her assassin comrades in Lancet, but with her current house project Adamine wasn't spending too much time in the guild. Mira would have to just find someone already in Fairy Tail instead of getting someone to abduct Urian.

She slumped in her chair as she thought about who could be her fifth victim. When the sound of a barstool screeched against the wood floor, her big eyes rolled up towards Cana. The woman put down an empty keg. After tossing her fuzzy, blue purse over her shoulder she called out, "We're all outta booze, Mirajane. Imma take the party to M&M. Alright?"

"Alright, Cana," Mira replied, "I put the order in for tomorrow's delivery. We should have enough to keep you happy." The two women beamed at each other before Cana strolled out the door.

As Cana exited the guild, she mused, "One more victim. Eh? Wonder who that could be…"

* * *

><p>Urian tossed a glass into the air for the women who sat at the bar in front of him. In his left hand he spun a bottle of vodka around and around. They watched with awed eyes when he popped the bottle off the back of his hand. The long neck bottle rolled down his arm, and he leaned back for it to roll all the way to his right hand. Catching it with a spin, he bounced before flipping it over to let the drink flow out into the glass.<p>

"So, an electric lemonade for my beautiful blonde," he charmed with a wink. The woman's eyes might have well have turned into hearts as she took her drink with tender fingers. She went to take a sip, but Urian's long fingers stroked her hand. "Na-ah. You need some ice with that," he stopped. She raised her brows. With the glass still near her lips, Urian blew his ice god slayer breath against the glassware. The long glass frosted over in Urian's black ice, and she felt the chilly blow of Urian's breath in the room. It kissed her tan skin, and she blushed at the close contact. "Perfect for consumption, beautiful." She swooned and let the frosty glass press to her lips.

"And, what will I be making for you…" He let his words fade off when he turned to a brunette who'd just entered the tavern.

She tilted her head at him for a second then let a grin slide across her pink lips. "Cana Alberona. I'll be having a whiskey sour on ice."

"Coming right up for you, gorgeous." He spun around on his feet to snag the ingredients off the shelves. After whipping the drink right up with all kinds of flair, Urian let his elbows lean on the counter. He gave this beautiful Cana woman his best model worthy grin and charmed, "Order up."

She snickered at him, taking the glass without falling for his charms. Still, Urian could see the way her eyes glittered as she took in the sight of him. She found him handsome. Most women did, and as much as he loved to flaunt it, he got jaded by women's stares. This Cana was different though. He could tell it by the way she took the glass from his fingers. When their skin touched, she didn't get goofy and girly. If anything, she got more masculine. The woman reared back and took her drink like a pro. Urian liked a girl that could hold her liquor.

"So, Mr. Bartender, can you tie a cherry stem with your tongue?" she flirted back. The cherry that had been drifting amidst her drink appeared in her dampened fingers. She rolled it back and forth in front of his face. Right when she popped it inside of her mouth, Urian bit the stem. Her eyes widened at his bold move, but it didn't stop the sultry smile rising up her face.

When she snapped the stem off with her mouth, Urian let it slip into his. After whirling his tongue a bit, he stuck it out to present his work to Cana. Sure enough, it was perfectly tied into a knot.

Urian teased, "Challenge Accepted. How about a shot, Cana?"

"Only if you can hold your-"

"DUMBASS!" the old crown squawked. She appeared up from the back of the tavern, took one look at the place, and looked about ready to have a heart attack. "The hell is all of this?" Her arms stretched out to gesture to the bar Urian had redecorated.

He spun around, backing himself up. All of the charm that he'd been using to work the women of Magnolia was sucked out of him by the dark hole named Marlene. His eyes glanced around the bar. All he'd done was frost the place over a bit. He'd strung up some blue holiday lights and blew ice over them to create facets that hit at just the right angles. The dance floor was now a skating rink, and women were lounging on chairs Urian had made out of ice. The place was a stylish winter wonderland instead of a dusty tavern. Urian had thought it'd help business, and apparently it had. All the women in the bar looked pleased. All of the women but Marlene.

"I redecorated," he admitted, trying to keep his seductive charm.

"Without my permission! Dumbass, you owe me. You have no right to go and…" Her words faded out when she caught sight of Cana behind Urian. Her old body shifted over, and she greeted, "Well, if it isn't my best customer. Cana, if this dumbass is bothering you, just give me the word, and I'll send him on his way."

Cana snickered, "Oh, no. He's fine. Actually, it looks like he's helped business in here. This used to be one of the quieter bars in Magnolia. Now, it's more active. You have more young people in here instead of just regulars." Beaming at Urian, Cana added, "You have your very own male Mirajane here to help bring in business."

"He's more of a flirt than sweet like Mirajane, but he gets the job done." The old woman snagged Urian up by the ear and drew him close. "Dumbass, you may have saved yerself this time, but ye go and change my bar again, I'll skin ye alive."

"Of course, ma'am. I understand."

"Ye had better understand. Cana, dear, I'll be in the back settling out financial bull shit. Iffin you need anything all you have to do is holler." She gave Cana a wink. "Gotta keep my regulars happy. Ya hear?"

With another whiskey sour pressed to her lips, Cana gave a final wave to the old woman. She could practically see Urian breathe a sigh of relief when the lady disappeared behind the shelves lined with liquor. Once Cana had finished her latest drink, she let the frosty glass hit the wooden bar. Her fingers played on the rim. With a slick grin she purred, "So, this is where you've been hiding out at, Prince Urian."

A chill ran up Urian's spine when he heard his name cross the room. Oh, shit! Oh, shit. No! That could not be a mage of Fairy Tail. Urian had thought that he knew all of them.

His entire body froze up before he could tend to a chesty green haired woman. Woodenly, he turned around. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. She crooked her index finger, and Urian approached as if he'd just been summoned.

Cana leaned up by pressing her hands down on the countertop. He watched in near horror as inch by silky inch her flat abdomen was revealed to him. Once she'd pulled knees into the barstool, Urian could feel cold sweat across his brow. Right at Cana's hip was Fairy Tail's insignia. He'd been found out.

A hand grabbed Urian by the chin. He moved like a man bespelled when she drew him near. In Urian's ear, she whispered, "I own your ass."

"A-Anything. Just don't tell Adamine."

"Anything? Buy me a round of the hardest stuff you've got. Then, I'll debate whether or not to turn you in."

* * *

><p><strong>And, let the torture commence! Anyone have ideas for just how we should torture our womanizing Urian Lancet? I need imagination fodder for the many ways we can torment my handsome Urian.<strong>

**Leave me reviews, guys.**

**Thank you for the support with all of my other stories. It means so much. To those of you who follow my Adamine Terra Series or Mages of Lancet Series, I have a big virtual hug for each and every one of you (hugs).**

**If you're curious about learning more on Urian Lancet, he's in my Adamine Terra Series (the last book). It's titled Magical Massacre.**

**I'm a big series dork, so any OCs that you see in my stories will be put in my others. I like to having a moving timeline with my writing, and I hope you like it as well. Adieu!**


	3. White Hair and Blue Eyes

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're all having a wonderful day, and if you aren't then (virtual hug). I hope you enjoy this chapter of my Urian and Mirajane story, and also, I hope you catch my hidden hint. Tell me if you think you do. I love dropping secret information in for my readers.**

* * *

><p>White Hair and Blue Eyes<p>

Urian tensely tended to the other women in the bar. Even as he spun liquor into the air with aplomb, his usual charm wasn't radiating. Sure, he flirted. He played. He made women swoon, but he wasn't into it. Oh, no. He wasn't concerned with them at all.

What Urian was concerned with on the other hand was a smiling Cana Alberona. She was leaned back carelessly in her barstool with only her sandaled foot holding her from toppling backwards. A collection of beer bottles laid out in front of her, and that had just been her preliminary round, a round that Urian had to pay for to keep his existence in Magnolia quiet.

Damn it all. He was a dog on a chain right now, and his owner was going to keep the chain locked tight around his wallet instead of his throat. Still, there wasn't anything he could do. As long as he was in Magnolia, and as long as Cana knew he was in Magnolia, he was thoroughly screwed.

Urian had to get back on the road and quick. The longer he stayed here, whether under Cana's witness protection services or not, the more likely Mirajane or Adamine were going to find him. He could only do so much before one of them found out. Urian could just hope that it wasn't Adamine.

He was more worried about Mina finding him than Mira. Adamine would force Urian to stay at Fairy Tail, and as soon as she learned about his quest to find Loki, she would insist upon helping him. Or worse, she would encourage Urian to ask Mirajane to help.

Yeah, Urian was more concerned with how he would act around Mirajane if she ever found him. As he'd said before, she made him stupid, and if there was one thing that silky smooth Urian Lancet did not like being accused of, it was being stupid.

Loki had trained him to be a womanizer, to fend for himself. He remembered one of Loki's teachings well. "Fall for a woman, and you'll fall to your death, boy. If you think that I'm the trickster god, then you should see a woman playing for something she wants. Women are cunning and sly. Never let one wrap her hands around your heart. She'll make you weak." After having his heart broken only days after that lecture, Urian had sworn by Loki's teachings. He'd never had a steady relationship since he was nineteen, and now in his twenties, Urian still hadn't met a woman he'd desired. Until Mirajane.

Cursing his own foolishness, Urian topped off a round of layered rainbow shots for a bachelorette party then felt himself being summoned. Cana's drunken, sultry voice purred through the air like a call from the reaper, but it was a call Urian couldn't get away from. With his teeth gritted, he strolled away from the drunken party girls.

"Oh, Urian," she called before a hiccup. Her body sprawled out over the bar top, and Urian couldn't help but raise his brows at the silver and black armbands that encircled her biceps. Urian had similar ones, but his were engraved with the language of the gods. They'd been a gift from his literal god father. He wondered whether Cana's were just jewelry or if they were important somehow. Still, he didn't let it distract him much. Once he was in front of the drunken female, she explained, "Urian, I'm drunk."

With a curled lip at the woman who currently held a knife at his throat, he grumbled, "Really? I couldn't tell." He laid his calloused hands on the bar top on either side of her then leaned forward when she curled her finger at him.

"Take me home," she slurred. With her arms curled around her head, she grinned up at him. Her face was flushed, and she swayed just slightly in her seat.

The bar was about to close, and the old hag was probably about to slam the door on everyone. Most of the other occupants had left. When Urian's ice blue eyes glanced towards the door, he watched the bachelorette party leaving. Thankfully, they had an escort. Urian was not about to let a group of obviously drunken women leave this bar without one. He just wasn't that kind of guy. It went against his gentlemanly lady killer persona.

His eyes made their way back to the other obviously drunken woman in the room. He would have made a response to her slurred request, but he was stopped short by none other than the bar's tyrant herself.

Marlene howled, "DUMBASS! What the hell are ye still doing at the bar? The barback's out cleaning, and you're just standing here doing nothing but…" Just like the last time she'd taken note of Cana, the woman's words faded out. Turning a scowl at Urian, she snapped, "Never mind cleaning the bar up, Dumbass. I want you to make sure that my best customer gets home safe. Ye hear?"

Urian's internal scowl only deepened. Despite the annoyance thrumming in his veins, he just turned to the grinning drunk at the bar. Drying his hands off on a dish towel, Urian set aside the glasses he'd been washing between customers. He reached towards the swinging door that sealed him behind the bar. As soon as his hands touched the wood, his wrist was snagged.

Marlene's steady gaze bored into Urian's eyes. She hissed, "Don't even think about any funny business while you take her home. If I hear a word, then you'll be..." She moved her finger against her neck in a slitting motion. Yeah, Urian got the point. He'd been in deep shit if he screwed with Cana while she was imbibed. Damn, what did this woman think he was?

Urian may have loved the ladies a bit too much, but he would never do anything without verbal consent. It was part of his honor code. With a mental roll of his eyes, Urian stepped around the bar.

His hand reached out to the swaying drunk on the leather barstool, but as soon as she latched onto him, she toppled forward. Strong arms wrapped around her body to secure her in place. Then, a broom smashed directly over the top of Urian's dark head.

"What'd I tell you about funny business, Dumbass?" Marlene croaked.

With his ire coming to the fore, Urian's skull snapped to the side. His blue eyes bored inside of the wrinkly faced woman. He bared his fangs at the same time that he roared, "Would you rather I let her fall, old crone?"

Marlene looked stunned for a moment. The short, old woman gaped at him with wide eyes. He thought that he'd hurt her feelings, but then the woman smacked him with the broom once more. Hitting him hard in the back, Marlene squawked, "Git outta here then! She lives in a townhouse on Maraschino Street."

"Thank you for the information!" Urian howled back. Since the old crone was still croaking, he decided that he would. Damn. No one had ever riled Urian up like this since Loki. Casting a withering glance at the woman he currently owed, Urian thought he saw her lips upturn into a smirk. Humph! Made sense. The damned woman was a sadist. Of course, she would smirk when someone came back at her.

Despite it all, Urian adjusted his hold on Cana. The woman was giggling and looking up at him with an entranced gaze. Oh, yeah. She thought he was handsome and funny. Great. More people were seeing him without his smooth talking façade. He tossed Cana's arm around his shoulders. With his free hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Man, oh, man. He had to get outta here.

When the cool air of Fiore's equilateral, December breeze kissed Urian's skin, he couldn't even enjoy the breeze. He only thought, _It's not cold enough here._ Urian was raised in the Viking lands of upper North Lancet. He was used to twenty below zero temperatures at this time of the year. He was used to people wearing thick, winter coats not bikini tops and jeans.

Urian's eyes cast down to the woman he was hauling around on his shoulder. Cana's deep cleavage was bared for anyone to see. Normally, the man in Urian would have been pleased by the sight. With his current circumstances, he couldn't have cared less. Thankfully, he'd retrieved his steel grey vest from the empty trashcan earlier.

When Cana's skin got goosebumps and she loosed a shiver, Urian tossed his long vest over her shoulders. "Thanks," she slurred with her body leaned hard into his.

With a gruff "You're welcome" Urian kept walking down the streets. It was late in the night. The moon hung heavy above the town, signaling that it was passed one. Urian doubted that any inns would be open right now. Damn it. Thanks to the old crone and the young drunk, Urian wasn't going to get anything done right. If anything, they might stall him leaving Magnolia.

His fangs flashed, but he walked on. He walked on and on and on before finally realizing something. Urian was completely lost! When he turned to ask Cana for directions, he found the female was snoring against his bicep.

"Why me?" Urian groaned. Blue eyes scanned the area. Sure enough, no one was out right now. He didn't see anyone coming down the streets or did he see any lights on in any of the houses. They were obviously in a residential district, but none of the streets signs read Maraschino Street. His eyes cut Cana down. She didn't care. She just kept softly snoring against his arm.

Keeping on, Urian walked down the uneven, cobblestone streets. His boots made a song of solitude, and deciding it was the right moment, Urian hummed, "I walk a lonely road the only one that I have ever known…"

He kept on his solitary path until more footsteps caught his ear. Immediately, it twitched in the direction of the sound, but when Urian eagerly spun around to ask for directions, his entire body paled. White hair. Blue eyes. Curvy body. Urian's mouth breathed, "Oh, shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, oh! We got a Strauss in the house! But, I wonder which one it is? Do you think you know?<strong>

**Leave me a review if you're itching to do so.**

**Thank you for doing what you do. See y'all!**


	4. Lost Puppy

**Heh. Heh. Heh. I'm feeling the idea of possible humor coming up between our muscle bound Elfman and our panicky bachelor Urian. Heh. Heh. Heh...**

* * *

><p>Lost Puppy<p>

Lisanna stretched her hands high to the sky in a sleepy yawn. It'd been late when Mirajane had finally left the guild. Lisanna had waited for her sister of course, but when the master called her back to talk about the guild pageant, Mira had urged Lisanna to head on home. Thus, that was what she was doing.

With her hands behind her head, Lisanna casually strolled down the street. Her eyes took in the soft, amber glow of the streetlamps, and she felt like she truly was in some kind of fairy tale when she saw Cana passed out on the city streets. Well, a dark fairy tale that was.

Hastily, Lisanna dashed in the direction of the unconscious guild member. Dropping instantly to her knees, Lisanna removed a strange grey vest from Cana. As soon as the fabric was removed, Lisanna nearly cooed at the sight of an adorable, black puppy guarding over the drunken mage.

The puppy had his canines flashing. Hair stood up in a line on his back, and Lisanna noticed strange bands wrapping around the dogs front legs. Also, the dog's ears were pierced along with a piercing on its bottom lip. Who pierces their dog?

And… what were these guy clothes doing in the street? Gray didn't wear clothing like that.

Tossing that thought aside, Lisanna smoothed her voice out. "Shh. It's okay, little guy. Come here," she soothed. Slowly, her hands reached out towards the puppy. He backed up into Cana's legs and nearly jumped. The poor thing was so frightened.

Still, Lisanna took her chance. With the dog backed up as far as he could get, Lisanna scooped him up into her arms. The puppy went deathly still for a moment, but as soon as Lisanna rested the animal against her body, he began to sniff her. The shivering that had coated over his entire body gradually stilled, and once he stopped growling at her, Lisanna checked Cana over.

She didn't have any injuries. As a matter of fact, Cana just looked like she'd passed out there and hadn't moved since. It was plausible.

Grabbing onto Cana's shoulder, Lisanna gently shook the other woman. Her shaking was met with a few grunts and groans. A drunken slur slipped from Cana's lips, but after a stern determination, Lisanna got the woman to open her chocolaty eyes. "Cana," Lisanna wondered, "are you okay?"

"Huh? Who? What? Where? Who stole my beer?" Cana's body abruptly jumped straight. The vest that had been keeping her warm in this cool weather slid down her body, but she caught it in her hands. She might have been swaying and still flushed from a full night at the bar but Cana took one look at the vest and scowled. Well, she apparently knew whose clothes these were.

"Cana?" Lisanna urged, waiting for a reply.

"S'not where I'm s'posed ta be. Where am I?" Cana slurred. She gripped the vest that had been over her body and wrapped herself up tighter in it. Bleary eyes looked around her, and with that in her mind, Lisanna realized that Cana was in no form to be walking around alone. As if that wasn't obvious by the fact that she was unconscious and laid out in the streets with random guy clothes around her.

With a motherly grin, Lisanna decided it was her turn to play the mother goose role in Fairy Tail. It was a role typically given to Mirajane, but Lisanna was a close second. She cast a glance at the clothes on the ground then looked at the vest. Well, she wasn't going to touch someone's dirty boxers, but she would take this vest. Cana kept it tight on her, so maybe she knew the owner.

One arm held the growling puppy, and after bracing a sleeping, pre-hungover mage on her side, Lisanna's other arm kept Cana from stumbling alone. "Come on, Cana. We're close to the house."

* * *

><p>Urian was mentally howling. Oh, shit. Oh, shit, no! This day just kept getting worse and worse. He was supposed to be hiding from the Strauss family. He was not supposed to be going to their house. Man, oh, man. Urian was so screwed.<p>

Still, there wasn't any escaping from the iron hold Lisanna had on his shape shifted body. Damn it. He should have chosen a bigger animal instead of a small dog, but no, Urian didn't want to rip his clothes. Instead, he'd chosen an adorable dog form that Lisanna Strauss apparently found endearing. At least, she hadn't left his clothing in the streets.

Urian wouldn't be able to stay in this form all night. He only had about thirty or so more minutes until he shifted. Internally, Urian writhed. What probably sounded like growling was actually Urian cussing himself out.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. You are so stupid. Loki, damn it, Urian. You should have just asked Marlene for directions. All the old crone gave you was an address. She didn't even give you directions. The woman probably wanted this to happen to you!_ He berated of himself.

As he cussed himself in the form of dog-like barks and yapping, Urian's blue eyes watched in sheer terror when Lisanna stepped in front of House Strauss. The building was three stories tall. What it lacked in width, it made up for in height. Such height was accentuated by the design as well. The building was designed according to the architectural Stick Style. In other words, the townhouse had "Gingerbread" or decorative embellishments across the front. The framing was visible from the outside, and with a steep roof there was no way snow was going to collect on top of their house. The house was just as beautiful as the women that occupied it.

Then again, it was kind of hard to describe the giant bulk that was Elfman as beautiful.

Urian tucked his tail between his legs as soon as Elfman caught sight of his baby sister carrying in an unconscious drunk and a puppy. When the man's massive shadow crossed over Urian's animal frame, he shivered at just how bad Elfman was going to beat him to a pulp if he caught Urian in the Strauss abode.

Lisanna took Urian's shivers as what they were. She ran her hands soothingly down Urian's back, and he had to admit it was enjoyable. Lisanna encouraged, "Don't worry about Big Brother Elf. He's a gentle giant."

Oh, yeah. Gentle giant. Sure. Urian wondered just how gentle Elfman was going to be when Urian's body shifted back, and Elfman found a naked Urian Lancet standing in his house. Oh, Loki, he had to get out of here ASAP.

Elfman took that as a cue. He approached his little sister. Taking Cana carefully from Lisanna's shoulder, he wondered, "Little sister, what are you doing with an unconscious Cana, a black puppy, and a stray trench coat? Gray didn't go streaking again. Did he?"

"Oh, no, Elfman. It was nothing like that. I found Cana passed out. She must have been walking home after drinking at M&M. I don't know where the vest came from, but it was with her. Maybe, she beat someone in another drinking game and the loser had to strip. I don't know." She held Urian up for Elfman to see him, and while Urian was sinking his claws into her arms and squirming to get away from the man who was sure to kill him in about an hour, Lisanna cooed, "Isn't the puppy cute, though?"

Elfman smacked a fist against his massive chest. "Puppies are a man!" He seemed to wait a second before changing his demeanor. Leaning down with a big smile on his face, Elfman wondered, "Can I hold him?"

Urian yelped, "Oh, shit, no!" It sounded just about that way, too. Despite his yipping protests, Lisanna happily handed Urian's dog body over to Elfman. Immediately, Urian squirmed hard. His body twisted this way and that, but when Elfman's large grip got a hold of him, there was no escape.

To Urian's utter horror he felt Elfman running his hands down Urian's dog body. Elfman scratched him behind the ears, and as much as Urian hated to admit it, that scratching made a chain reaction that got Urian's hind leg kicking.

Lisanna laughed at Urian's response then carried Cana over to the couch. "He was guarding Cana when I found her in the streets. He doesn't seem too scared of people, just apprehensive. How about we put up some flyers around town to see who owns him?"

"No!" Urian barked in Elfman's ginormous arms. If Adamine caught sight of any of those posters with a picture of him on it, she would know! Adamine and Isaac were extremely familiar with Urian's shape shifting abilities. After being raised by the shifter god Loki, it was no wonder Urian knew more magicks than just ice god slaying. They, being well versed in Lancet mythology, would know if the image was just Urian in his shifted form. They would see his armbands, bands that were enchanted to never come off no matter what.

"The little guy doesn't seem too happy about that idea, Lisanna," Elfman intoned. Urian happily shook his head. Strangely, that also got him wagging his tail. What the hell? Urian had never stayed this long in a shifted form. He hadn't realized it would give him the mannerisms of an animal too.

"Well, it's the right thing to do. We can interview whoever comes, and if they don't seem like they'd be good for him, maybe, we could keep him. Mira wouldn't mind." A cunning grin crept up Lisanna's face. She snickered, "And, you're always sneaking off with Evergreen, so we all know you wouldn't care. Essentially, he would wind up being my puppy."

Elfman's flush went scarlet faster than Bickslow's little sister's sport bike went from zero to sixty. He stammered, "E-E-Evergreen and I? W-we're not-we've never-"

Lisanna gave a casual shrug. After adjusting a blanket across Cana, she mentioned, "We should give him a name. I'm sure that Mirajane would love to see a puppy in the house since she's been having so much trouble here lately."

Trouble? Mirajane was in trouble? Urian's unfortunate draw to the woman spiked, and he hastily lifted his head up to listen intently.

Stroking Urian's black furred back, Elfman mentioned, "Yeah. You'd think that someone would want to help her. It's pretty bad that no one will."

No one wants to help Mirajane? The idiots! Mirajane was a beautiful, sweet, and powerful woman. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to help her? Casting a scowl with his canine fangs, Urian mentally slapped himself. Oh, right. Urian wanted to get as far away from her as possible. He wouldn't want to help her.

Well! He'd be damned if he didn't do something from a distance. Mira would never even know he was helping her. Yeah, now all Urian needed to know was her trouble.

His plotting was interrupted when the front door opened up. Gulping hard, Urian turned his head. What he knew he would see was standing right in front of him.

With her charming smile in place, Urian stared into the eyes of Mirajane Strauss.

Even in his canine form, he got love struck. Urian's tail started wagging like some stupid dog, and he felt the urge to run into her arms.

Mirajane grinned at Lisanna first then to Elfman. Upon seeing Urian in Elfman's massive arms, she intoned, "A puppy?"

Lisanna explained Urian's presence, but he wasn't even listening. Like a complete dork, Urian couldn't help himself. His dog body wriggled around until Elfman accidentally dropped him. Tripping over his feet, Urian charged forward into Mirajane's open arms.

She wrapped him up in the best embrace Urian had felt in years. For just a second, Urian thought, _Ya know, being a lost puppy might not be a bad thing._

* * *

><p><strong>Aw. So cute. I love Uri. He can be adorable when he wants to be. So, how are you feeling on the story so far? Good? Bad? Humorous? Tell me what you think when you think it. I love talking about this stuff. Makes me so happy (singing).<strong>

**Thank you all for reading and following. Means a ton!**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Man to Man

**Alrighty, everybody! Who's ready for some Elfman and Urian antics? I am!**

* * *

><p>Man to Man<p>

"Aw. He likes you, Mira," Lisanna cooed. She leaned down to scratch the puppy's ears, but Mira was blinking down at the dog. For some reason… This dog seemed familiar. His front legs were wrapped with bands that had strange, foreign writing on them, and his ears were pierced. As a matter of fact, if Mirajane didn't know better, she would say that this dog had the same coloring and piercings as Urian Lancet. Strange.

Still, the puppy was uber cute. She held him close to her then asked, "Have you decided on a name?"

Lisanna ran a hand against the back of her head at that. "Well, no. I was wanting to wait until we got to know him before deciding on a name." Mid-sentence, her lips widened in a massive yawn. Lisanna's light, blue eyes were wet from staying up so late. After a second, she mentioned, "I'm going to go on ahead to bed."

Elfman broke into the conversation. He called, "I want the dog to stay in my room! Dogs are man's best friend. You know!"

Mira gave her younger brother that motherly smile of hers, but as soon as she attempted to hand over the pierced, black pup to Elfman, the dog scrambled to stay close to her. Little claws dug into her hands and the pup's blue eyes shot wide. He sounded like he was yapping, "No! No! No! He'll kill me!" If Mirajane was the least bit delusional, she would have thought that was exactly what the pup was barking.

Nonetheless, she soothed, "Don't worry. Elfman is good with puppies."

_Yeah, he might be good with dogs, but how good is he going to be when he wakes up with my naked ass standing in his bedroom?_ Urian howled inside of his head. He felt himself be passed over the massive hands of Mira's little brother and could have howled. Man, oh, man.

He only had a few minutes until he changed back. The bad thing about Shifter Magic was that it was meant to be a quick escape. Although it wasn't his primary magic, the god Loki had taught him this magic. Urian only had so much time until he changed into his human self. Also, Lisanna hadn't brought his clothes.

When he was carried towards one of the bedrooms in the Strauss house, Urian wanted to start smacking his head against the nearest wall. His heart was just counting down the minutes until he shifted back.

He buried his face between two paws when he was set down on a massive bed to suit Elfman's massive frame. As soon as the male let him go, Urian retreated to the far end of the California king sized bed. His heart sunk with the mattress as Elfman's weight pressed the bed down.

Shit! This guy could roll over in his sleep and crush him. Urian scooted with his hind legs to get away from the pair of giant feet that had appeared under the blankets. This was so weird. Urian loved women. He loved staying in the rooms of the opposite sex. For him to be in the same bedroom as another guy was just screaming _wrong_ to his masculinity.

Even though, Urian watched lamplight be shut off in the room. His canine night vision came on like a switch, and Urian took in the man's bedroom. Unlike Urian's quarters would be without maids, Elfman's room was very neat and orderly.

Elfman's bedframe was low to the ground, and he had blue sheets covering the top. The pillows were green. Urian only knew that because one came flying at him from Elfman's direction. Snagging the pillow in his teeth, Urian accepted the offering. He continued to take in the man's bedroom, looking for some kind of easy escape, while he scratched his claws into the pillow to make it more comfy.

Once Urian curled up into a ball, the dog checked out the windows. They were pointed arch windows with six panes. There was a latch at the bottom, but without thumbs Urian was not going to be able to get through those. Well, that left the bedroom door. Thankfully, Elfman hadn't closed the door fully. It was cracked slightly open, and he could catch sight of Cana sleeping on the couch in their living room.

Damned woman was the reason he was in this mess. "Oh, Urian, I'm drunk. Take me home," he mocked with low growls. Uh. Huh. How did Urian not know that this was some kind of ploy to let him get caught? He was damned sure going to get caught if he couldn't think of something.

Already, Urian could feel his body trying to expand. Joints creaked in his knees, and his big, dog paws were growing. The toes were getting longer. The nails were getting shorter. He only had so much time.

A low, masculine groan sounded from the other end of the bed, and Urian was nearly destroyed by Elfman's leg moving under the sheets. How the hell did Evergreen deal with this beast of a man? She was so tiny, and he was so huge. Oh, well. The two of them did seem like closet perverts.

As soon as Urian was about to make his escape to the living room, that leg scooped Urian up. In seconds, Urian's canine body was wrapped up in a muscular embrace. A shiver of absolutely freaked out proportions ripped through Urian's body in a long wave.

He tried to claw out, but Elfman just held him tighter. Damned sleeping giants! And, who knew Elfman would be so cuddly? This was disturbing.

Urian's canine body writhed and wriggled, but the vise grip on him just tightened. No, man! No! Urian could already feel his shift accelerating. His claws had shortened into his typical nail length, and the hair at the top of his head was lengthening.

Soon enough, his paws had grown out to actual hands. Then, in a whoosh of smoke a fully naked ice god slayer appeared in Elfman's arms. "Mother fuck," Urian hissed out. His skin was crawling when Elfman's arms shifted around Urian's bare body.

This was so wrong. So absolutely, positively wrong!

With his skin trying to crawl off his body, Urian wrapped a hand around Elfman's arm. He was trying to be quiet and gentle so not to wake the massive behemoth, but as soon as Urian's leg shifted off the bed, dark blue eyes met crystal blue ones. Elfman blinked for a second, and Urian gulped.

As soon as a drop of nervous sweat slipped down the tip of Urian's nose to hit the green fabric of the pillow, all hell broke loose. A mighty roar ripped through the air, and Urian scrambled backwards.

Man, oh, man! Urian always knew that he would die a horrible, violent, and bloody death, but he had just assumed he'd be wearing clothes when the reaper came to hack off his head. Raising his palms up in surrender, Urian barked, "Listen, man! It's not what it looks like. I swear it! Calm down, and I'll explain everything!"

A fist came slamming down towards him, but Urian blocked it with a shield of ice. His two hands took the impact. Elfman roared, "How the hell did you get in my house?"

Another blow came heading his way, and Urian ducked his head for Elfman's fist to smash through one of the wooden studs behind the plaster. Man, he sure hoped that wasn't a load bearing wall or else this whole house could come toppling down.

Either way, Urian yapped, "Lisanna found me when I was in my Shifted form. I'm a shapeshifter, man. A shapeshifter!" He snagged Elfman's burly arm up then twisted it behind the male's back. It wasn't to harm him, just to subdue him. Man, if Urian woke up with some naked ice dude in his arms, he would be flat out pissed too. He couldn't blame Elfman for wanting to kill him. It was in the Guy Code.

A guy shall not touch another guy for a prolonged amount of time. Especially not when in bed. Yeah, it was like Commandment Two, Paragraph One in the Guy Code Book.

Elfman took extended breaths to calm himself. When Lisanna's and Mira's bedroom doors opened up for them to come towards the sounds of scuffling, Elfman kicked the door closed. His mass kept the door closed even as they attempted to come in.

"Elfman, are you okay? It sounds like you're rampaging," Mirajane wondered. Urian got slack jawed at that voice, and he mentally roundhouse kicked himself. Stupid, Urian. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"I'm good, Mira. Bad dream. I fell on the floor," he lied.

Urian could have high fived that man if he didn't feel like letting go of his arm would have his body sent flying through a window or wall.

Both of their breaths heaved as Elfman calmed down and Urian got over the fact that he wasn't going to die today.

Mirajane didn't sound like she was buying that excuse. Even though, she replied, "Okay. I'm going back to bed then."

"Alright, goodnight, big sis," he called. As soon as their doors closed back, Elfman added, "Let me go. I won't kick your ass."

"Good. It's weird holding you while I'm naked." Urian loosened his grip, and when Elfman merely attempted to move his arm to his side, Urian fully let go.

"Why are you naked?" Ah, he just asked the question of the century.

"Shifter Magic isn't like Take Over Magic. We don't retain our clothing. Man, do you have some clothes? This is just really awkward talking to you when I'm standing here butt naked in your bedroom." Despite the comment, Urian didn't hide himself. He was used to be naked around others. He'd taken a public bath before. They were all the rage in Lancet. The hot springs up in the mountains offered the best view of the autumn snow. Isaac and Urian always went there every year, sometimes more than once a year. Nudity wasn't the issue. The issue was the fact that they were in a bedroom.

Elfman turned towards his closet and retrieved a pair of blue pants and a blue button up that was way too small for him now. It was the same outfit he used to sport when Lucy had first entered the guild. Wow. He was so little back then. Either way, he handed the clothing to Urian.

"Here. They might still be too big, but at least you won't be naked," he explained.

As Urian shuffled into the oversized attire, he snickered, "Man, where do you even shop at for clothes? The Bigger _and_ Taller store? Maybe, XXXL?" If these clothes didn't fit him now, Urian assumed the man came out of the womb huge.

The shirt devoured him, and the pants Urian had to hold up to keep them from falling off of him. When Elfman tossed him a belt, Urian gladly looped it through.

Sitting down on the bed, Elfman explained, "Mira makes our clothes half of the time. Like you mentioned, it makes things easier when you're as manly as I am." He pointed his thumb towards himself then cast a massive grin.

Lifting his arms, Urian kissed his hidden biceps. "Oi! Man, these guns ain't nothing to scoff at." With the way his clothes were drooping off his body, Urian's statement was null and void.

Elfman snickered. After a second, he asked another one of the big questions in the room. "So, what were you doing as a dog?"

_I've got the hots for your sister, but I don't want to admit it to her face_. Hmm. For some reason Urian didn't feel like that would fly over very well with the giant. Instead of telling the exact truth, Urian mentioned, "Well, I work at a bar in town, so I was walking Cana home. I'm trying to hide from my cousin. She's been looking for me. The plan was to not let anyone from Fairy Tail find me, but when Cana came to M&M, she promised not to let anyone else find me. Then, Cana passed out before we could get to her house. Lisanna showed up, and my immediate instinct was to shapeshift. Look how far that got me!"

"Well, if you're just hiding from Adamine, we can make sure she doesn't find you. Why don't you just leave?"

"No money. Also, my wallet was left in my pants when Lisanna brought me here. I need to find it. It's got… some stuff in it." Stuff like all of Urian's leads on Loki. The god had disappeared, but his tricks were famous. He left a line of mischief wherever he went, and Urian was planning on following it. He needed that wallet.

"Well, we can help you find your wallet. Hopefully, no one picked it up, but we can check," Elfman suggested.

Urian ran a hand through his jet black hair. This was where he really wished members of Fairy Tail were jackasses. They were always ready to assist someone whether they were going to get paid or not. It sucked since Urian was hiding from Mirajane and Adamine. More people knew where he was, and the more people that knew, the worse this situation was getting for him.

This had to have been Loki's handiwork. It had Loki written all over it. The god was always playing tricks on him. When Urian wanted to do something one way, the god would make sure that Urian's path got destroyed. Loki was always guiding Urian through paths filled with briars and embarrassment. The fact that Urian shifted into a human in the arms of another man? Oh, yeah. It had to be Loki's doing.

"Alright, Elfman. It'd be awesome if you helped me, but we've got to keep this man to man. No one else needs to know I'm here. Alright?"

Elfman smacked a fist against his broad chest. "Man to man!" he repeated.


	6. Key to Crocus

Key to Crocus

Two pairs of blue eyes peeked out of Elfman's bedroom door. Glacial blue scanned the hallway for any movement, and dark, ocean blue made sure that no one's doors let them get a view of the two males.

"Clear on this end," Urian whispered. He narrowed his eyes then made a move to leave. As soon as he did, Elfman's massive paw latched onto him.

"Wait!" Elfman hissed. "Mira's door is open. Let me see if she's asleep before we leave." He motioned for Urian to move from the doorway, and as soon as Urian was out of the way, Elfman stepped in the hallway.

With a stealth that didn't matter due to his size, Elfman tiptoed down the hall. His eyes scanned for any kind of motion. Blue orbs ran from the single line of white-yellow light pouring from Mirajane's room to the many pictures that lined the hallway. Flattening himself against a pale orange wall, Elfman peered inside of his elder sister's bedroom.

Urian could feel his teeth getting ready to chew a hole through his bottom lip. Man, oh, man. This was completely sucky. He couldn't stay here. He needed to get his wallet and get a hotel room. He needed to be on his way ASAP.

His eyes checked out the variety of wooden planks that ran lengthwise in the hallway. Since Urian was barefoot, he wouldn't make a sound on that floor. Thank Firmalione.

As soon as Elfman tossed his chin in the direction of the living room, Urian crept through the hallway. His eyes followed the white trimmed baseboards of the hallway, but as soon as they broke to reveal Mirajane's bedroom, his stupid eyes betrayed him.

Going slack jawed, Urian couldn't help himself. Mirajane was tossed out on her bed. She had a magazine draped across her chest, and her slim hand was still on the spine of the bound papers. Mira looked like she'd fallen asleep there and hadn't moved since. There were only two sides of Mirajane that Urian had ever seen. In Lancet he'd gotten to witness her destructive, demonic beauty, and in the guild he was given the privilege of seeing her innocent, pure side. Both sides were stunning, but this… This was something Urian had never seen.

Mirajane was completely undone. Without her consciousness choosing her actions, Urian was given the sight of a demoness at rest. Pale lips glistened from moonlight pouring in from the windows of her bedroom. Her mouth was made for kissing. With such a full pink bottom and a perfectly indented top lip, Urian could fantasize about kissing her all day, every day. As a matter of fact, he oftentimes found himself doing just that.

She also possessed beautiful waves upon waves of silken, ivory hair. Urian knew just how teasing she could be when she twirled one of those locks around her pinky finger. Those big, baby blues would gaze up at him and she would thoughtlessly grin. Around and around that lock of hair would twirl, tormenting him.

Urian felt like a moth being drawn to a flame. The god in him found a desirable demoness, and gods got what they wanted. His calloused hand laid flat on the trim around her door. His body wanted to move forward, to press his lips against the ones gleaming in the midnight shimmer of the moon. His tongue dabbed at his bottom lip then his teeth ran across the same piece of plump skin.

"Urian, are you coming?" Elfman wondered, and Urian bit down on a yelp. Where the hell had Elfman come from?

Biting down on his tongue, Urian gave a sharp nod. Internally, he berated, _Stupid. Stupid, man. Dude, get over it. M-I-R-A is out of your league. Besides, you've got more important things to be doing than chasing one girl. There are hundreds, thousands, of them out there. Just find someone else and forget about her._

He mentally punched himself upside the head then made his way down the hallway. As soon as Urian's body entered the patch of moonlight spilling onto their hardwood floors, he heard Mira whisper, "-rian."

Talk about stroking a man's ego. To Urian's utter horror he felt a shaft of pleasure start in his bare feet then shoot to his chest where it fanned out in all kinds of warm, girlie shit that made Urian want to puke.

His teeth ground against each other. Straightening his back and forcing himself to don a mask of indifference, Urian kept walking until he met Elfman in the living room. "You okay?" Elfman wondered, raising an ivory brow.

Urian's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? I'm good. Are _you_ okay?" His voice was tense despite the leash he was trying to keep on his emotions. There was no other way to explain it other than to admit that Urian was embarrassed that he'd been caught staring.

Elfman ignored the tension in Urian's words. His head turned in the direction of unconscious and gracelessly sleeping Cana.

Somehow, in sleep Cana's leg had wound up hefted onto the back of the couch. Her mouth was hung wide open in pre-hangover snoozing. She was KOed. They'd be able to slip around her.

Elfman gave a tight nod of his head then motioned for Urian to follow him. The heavy, wooden door of House Strauss opened up then slipped quietly locked behind him. When the two males were out on the streets, Urian couldn't help but loose a pent up breath.

"Alright, Urian, where did you last see your wallet?" Elfman asked, cutting straight to the chase.

Urian's long hand slipped up behind his neck. "Well, I shifted into my dog state not too far from your house. I don't know which road."

* * *

><p>Lips curled into a wide grin as a god sat atop Kardia Cathedral. It'd been a while since the last time Loki had gotten a chance to see his adopted son. Apparently, it had been too long. The ignorant boy hadn't even recognized his father when he'd ran into him on the road.<p>

Even though Loki had been shapeshifted into the state of an ugly, old woman named Marlene, Urian still should have been able to recognize the type of Shifter Magic. It was an advanced version of the same magic but named Skinwalking.

Loki shook his head then withdrew a long cigarette from between his lips. His eyes followed the God Slayer as he and one of the Strauss siblings strolled the streets looking for a wallet. Loki's grin merely widened.

His long fingers snatched onto said wallet. Urian's time to find his father was coming. That time was sooner rather than later, but Loki just had to get his son to Crocus first. An angel had arisen, and Loki was going to make sure that angel got sent back down into the pit where she belonged.

Not only had an angel arisen, but Thor, that bastard, was looking for Loki. There was no telling what the Electric Socket wanted with his much better looking and more fun acting fellow god, but Loki had to make sure to keep him away from Urian.

Loki had plans, big plans, for his son. Thor's unfortunate appearance had, for lack of a more technical term, fucked up those plans.

The ice god sneered in the direction of the heavens overhead. He'd been banished from Valhalla ages ago, but it hadn't meant that Loki never intended to return. With the appearance of the fallen angel named Umbrianna, the angel of Hell's Gate, Loki had the perfect plan to get Odin, Freya, and all those other stuck up gods to acknowledge Loki as the wonderful piece of art that he was. He just had to get Urian to Crocus and get Thor to go back to Valhalla.

Now, how exactly could Loki get his son to Crocus?

The god leaned back on the steeple of Kardia Cathedral. He already had one plan to get Urian to Crocus, and that plan had to deal with a certain Demon Take Over mage. The white haired barmaid had captured Urian's eye even though Loki had warned his son of women's trickster hearts. Never had Loki thought that he would be pulling his own son's affections in the direction of a female, but he was doing just that.

Mirajane Strauss was the key to Crocus, and Loki just needed to get Urian on the first train to the pageant.

Leaping off his perch, Loki decided it was time to send Lisanna on a search for Prince Urian of Lancet.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw. There is nothing cuter than puppy dog Urian Lancet. So adorable.<strong>

**Okay! Guys, I need some insight on just why Thor is looking for Loki.**

**Also, it may be of use to you to read Demon Within. That story is about Urian's brother Isaac. This story and that one are closely related since Isaac is both a Demon and an Angel Slayer.**

**If you get confused at any point in the story, feel free to contact me through review or PM. I'm very interactive, so you will be answered as soon as I get a chance.**

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed this tidbit. Longer chapters will come up when I'm not so confused on how I'm going to get to the ending. Beginnings=easy, Endings=easy, Middle=not so much.**

**As always reviews are appreciated. Thank you for following and favoriting. This is one of my more romantic stories, so if you're as addicted to romance as I am, you will surely enjoy this.**


	7. Fine Print

Fine Print

A strange voice had Lisanna being pulled from her dreams. Her thickly lashed eyes fluttered as she gradually woke. "Find Elfman," the voice urged. That sultry shiver of sound coated over Lisanna's body like an embrace. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she perceived her hair behind stroked away from her pale skin.

Lips parted on a breath when Lisanna's dream, one of the past between her and Natsu, shifted. Her hands had been holding the egg that had contained a young Happy, and then her hands were empty. The warm light that had been filtering into their thatch playhouse had changed to a darkened street coming nearer to the dawn light.

Lisanna's hands found their way to her face, and she swept a lock of ivory hair out of her eyes. Tucking it behind her ear, Lisanna realized she was standing on the same street where she'd found Cana and the puppy.

Except, this time it was different. Instead of seeing a large jacket with a black dog underneath it, Lisanna's hands unveiled a familiar face. Prince Urian of Lancet was knocked out. His thick eyelashes were framed to cast spiky shadows across his sun kissed skin. The native of a cold, northwestern country was laid out on the streets.

Questions formed in her mind, but she didn't voice them. This dream was surreal. It was too unnatural. To make sure it was a dream, Lisanna reached up to pinch her skin. Strangely, she felt the tension of her skin as it fed to pain receptors in her skull.

"Am I really dreaming?" she breathed in the direction of the unconscious male. All that question got her was a grunt coming from Urian's lips. Spiky lashes moved, and Lisanna bent down to watch him rise.

A hand pulled up from Urian's side. Pushing himself up, Urian gazed down. His light blue eyes were mirrored and cold. They appeared blind in the dawn light.

"Urian?" she called out then immediately snapped her mouth shut. Her words were elongated like she was talking into a tunnel. They ran all the way through the streets and reverberated against buildings before fading off like a haunting whisper. What was up with this dream?

Lisanna didn't get too much time to keep questioning herself. Urian's body was rising. He moved woodenly, rigidly like he was being piloted by some otherworldly force. When he finally got up on two feet, he stared straight through Lisanna.

Her brows flew up when his mouth opened and no sound came out. He held that pose with those glassy eyes for a while. Abruptly, two hands clenched tightly to Lisanna's shoulders. Urian looked to be trying to say something. His eyes were so wide and his grip was tight.

When she finally heard a word, it was something completely unsuspected. "Help."

That simple word, just that tiny little word… It sent a wave of chills running down her spine. Urian's body locked up entirely. Black came out of his eyes like tears. They flowed slowly at first, almost naturally in this strange scenario. Then, black moisture poured. Like a dam had been breached black liquid oozed from Urian's eyes. It was the same color of his god magic.

Lisanna's mouth went agape. She clenched tightly at Urian. "Urian! Urian, what's going on with you?"

The liquid from his eyes just kept pouring. It looked like the liquefied version of his magic was dripped out into the ground. It stained his face in an inky black. It ran onto the cobblestone streets to gradually fill the entire pathway up with moisture where they stood.

Her hands held onto Urian. With her heart hammering in her chest, Lisanna watched the black liquid pool around her feet. She tried to avoid, tried to step away from it, but it followed her.

"Find them," Urian's mouthed pleaded with that haunting voice. It wasn't his own. The voice was unfamiliar. It was distorted, raspier. "Find them!" he cried.

Hands that had been holding onto her for support suddenly threw her. Lisanna's body tumbled backwards, and she braced herself against a bridge. The rock wall held her up, but it too was wet. Moisture was raining down. It was a colorful moisture. Pinks, blues, purples, greens… All the colors of the rainbow were pouring down.

Strangely, Lisanna's mind understood. This wasn't rain. It was magic.

Her eyes widened when people stumbled out of their homes. Magic of every color poured from people's faces. They cried it out, but there was one phrase that kept coming from their mouths.

"Find them!" the voices demanded of Lisanna.

Her hands braced against the bridge. As more people with colorful tears in their eyes approached, Lisanna's flight or fight response went closer and closer to going haywire.

She gripped the bridge tighter. Her eyes glanced over, looking for a quick escape from these zombified humans, but as soon as she looked over the bridge, she saw something.

In the heart of Magnolia there was a second Urian. He and Elfman were walking calmly, quietly. They passed through the bodies of the howling mages without notice. Their bodies were phantoms in this strange world. Lisanna belonged with them.

"Find them!" a voice called, too close for comfort.

Hastily, Lisanna leaped over the side of the bridge. Her legs seemed to be floating in air despite what should have been a hard fall. Her body felt like it was being guided, being drawn.

She ran. She ran in the direction of Urian and Elfman, and when her hands touched a sobbing mage to get towards the two, the bodies closed in on her. Palm reaching out, Lisanna called for them. Her voice echoed in this fathomless void, bouncing off of everything that the sound waves touched.

More bodies closed in. She was as inch by inch Elfman and Urian were stolen from her line of sight. Her fingers reached out. Just when it looked like she was going to be able to break free, her hand merely skimmed the skin of someone familiar.

Multi colored magic dripped down the face of a Fairy Tail comrade. She gaped in absolute horror as she took in the sights of her allies faces. Everyone was leaking magic from their eyes. It drained from their eyes to leave tracks on their skin.

A scream clawed its way upwards from her voice box. She could feel the muscles of her vocal chords tightening in a shrill scream, and when her vision was stolen in a mass of color, Lisanna found herself leaping from her bed.

Her hand gripped her heaving chest. "A dream," she forced herself to admit. "Just a dream."

"Or is it?" a voice wondered from a darkened corner in her bedroom.

Lisanna's eyes shot wide. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to look or not to the direction the voice called her from. Taking down an audible gulp, Lisanna let her eyes roam. She looked around. As soon as she got to where a pair of boot wearing feet, the voice snapped, "Nuh-uh. That's as much of a tease as you get, little girl."

Wow. If that wasn't a very Bickslow-like comment, Lisanna had never heard one in her life. He'd better not be the one messing with her right now. It was nowhere near Halloween, and even though Bickslow and his girlfriend claimed that they were going to have Halloween on Christmas this year, Lisanna was not feeling up for it.

Forcing herself to swallow the fear steadily inching up her body, Lisanna asked the pair of feet, "Who are you?"

The shadowy form looked like it was checking its nails. "Oh, no one special. Who are you?"

No. That voice wasn't Bickslow. Lisanna had no clue who this voice belonged to. Even so, Lisanna wanted to let the voice keep thinking that it had the upper hand. Lisanna would play its game, and she'd figure out what it wanted by doing so. "L-Lisanna Strauss," she admitted.

"I was just playing, child. I know your name." He let out an exhalation of breath. "You were supposed to answer me by asking 'Why are you in my room'."

Lisanna's brow twitched. This voice was weird. Weren't demons and other kinds of beasties supposed to just eat you? Unnerved and annoyed at the same time, Lisanna spoke, "Alright. Fine then. Why are you in my room?"

"Fabulous question!" the voice chimed. He tossed something at her. "Here! Have a cooperation badge."

Staring in shock at the sticker that landed on her bed, Lisanna was suddenly feeling like this was one big, cheesy prank. Still, she kept quiet, playing the game.

"Well, Miss Lisanna, I'm just your friendly neighborhood trickster. I'm here to send you on a mission to find my son. Name's Urian. He's about yay high, has jet black hair, and stunning good looks the same as moi, but you can't see said looks. Forget I said that then."

Lisanna was really feeling like this was a prank now. Who the hell was in her room, and why was he messing with her?

The voice continued, "Anyway, Urian and I haven't been around each other for a long, long time, and I have an appointment to meet him in Crocus. There's a certain man that I need him to meet. You should know of him. Goes by the name of Thor, the great and douche baggy." He finally stopped talking.

Taking that as her incentive, Lisanna asked the feet, "Urian isn't even in Magnolia. No one's seen him since we came back from the kingdom Lancet. Why pick me for this job instead of his cousin?" Even though, Lisanna was slightly annoyed and bewildered by this mad man, she couldn't help but note a few things.

Her room was noticeably colder than Lisanna liked to keep it. In the small patch of light that Lisanna could see of the shadowy man in the corner, she also noticed a silver armband that matched Urian's. It was even engraved with the same, strange lettering. The reference to Thor. The mention that Urian was his son. This couldn't be the trickster god… Loki? Could it be? Why would a god want to talk to her?

The male did another one of those impatient sounded exhales again. He propped a foot up on the wall of Lisanna's bedroom. "Well, you see, Lisanna, I would have gone to Adamine, but she left to Lancet because King Isaac—you know, Urian's brother—caught a case of amnesia when a fallen angel attacked his ship to Fiore. It's because of that stupid flying monkey that I need Urian to go to Crocus ASAP. Since Urian has an unholy crush on your big sister, I figured that you could work out a reason for him to go to Crocus."

"But Urian still isn't in Magnolia. Unless you're asking me to take on a job to find him, I don't really know where to start looking for him," she admitted, gradually coming around to the idea that she was speaking to the ice god Loki himself. Astounding. An ice god. In her bedroom. How cool was that? Pun intended.

There was a shifting of clothing as Loki ran a hand through his hair. He explained, "Actually, Lisanna, my son is in Magnolia. You saw him today. Right now, he's with Elfman. I suggest you go see him." He looked to check the moonlight outside. "Ah. I must be off. Santa Claus is surely planning to give good little boys and girls, like yourself, gifts this year, and I need to give Krampus his list of bad little boys and girls so he can punish them. Have a lovely day and don't forget to look under your bed for the Boogie Man."

Krampus? Wait a second. Lisanna had heard of him. He was the opposite of Santa. Instead of giving good kids rewards on Christmas, he punished them. Lisanna heard rumor of him. He was the one who delivered the coal. Then, Lisanna's mind seized on something.

She gasped, "Santa's real!"

The shadowy figure moved. With only his broad back to her, Loki laughed, "Of course, Santa's real. Great Odin, if you can turn into a fish or cat then why can't Santa Claus be real?" His laughter stopped, and he gave Lisanna a mere glimpse of his face. Her eyes caught pale skin and dark blue eyes. "And, Lisanna?"

"Yes?"

"Your job statement is on your bed. Make sure you read the fine print."

Lisanna glanced down. Where the sticker that he'd thrown at her had once been was replaced by a job. Eagerly, she snatched up the paper. Across the front explained the same details she'd gone over with Loki, but when Lisanna turned to the back, she breathed, "Reward: I will gift you with the art of Shifter Magic, perhaps even Skinwalking if you do everything right."

She could have squealed. Shifter Magic! It was like her Take Over on steroids! Lisanna could already imagine how much stronger that magic would make her. Even as she reveled in the prospect, Loki's ominous addition lurked in her head.

Getting down to business, Lisanna's baby blues scanned around. She searched the paper from top to bottom. She looked as closely as she could for the fine print. Even after flipping it upside down, Lisanna couldn't find a single thing.

She turned it to a near exact forty-five degree angle, and finally, she caught sight of something. It was fine print sure enough. As a matter of fact, it looked like a tiny speck. Lisanna would need a magic magnifying glass to even be able to see it.

Deciding that she would look at it later, Lisanna laid the parchment on her dresser. She could speak with Levy and Mirajane about her mission. As soon as she hastened towards Elfman's bedroom, she heard Loki's voice explain, "Don't tell anyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone got a clue as to what could be Lisanna's fine print? I'm looking for something with some deadly potential. Throw ideas at me... Unless they weigh a lot. I really don't want to get hit by a fridge now that I think about it. :)<strong>

**Oh! Thanks for doing all of that reading and following stuff. This story has been catching followers faster than any out of my Adamine Terra Series and my Mages of Lancet Series. I really appreciate it. Now, if only you all talked more. Tsk. Tsk. Language is an art form. Communication helps the mind flow. Spread the art, my lovelies!**


	8. Leverage

**Eiyahahaha! I'm evil. You'll soon see why. You'll see why, and you will enjoy it!**

**Bickslow: I think I like this girl. She always make me the star.**

**Bickslow's Babies: The Star! The Star!**

**Urian: AdamineTerra, I hate you. Hate. Hate. Hate you.**

**Elfman: Aw, man. If Evergreen finds out about this... We'll all be dead!**

**Bickslow: Not me. I'm an angel.**

**Bickslow's Babies: Angel!**

* * *

><p>Leverage<p>

Feet moved slowly across the wooden floors of the guild. Elfman had a key to the place, and since their luck at finding Urian's wallet and clothing had wound up fruitless, the two of them decided to take a break in the guild.

Flopping down in one of the many chairs, Urian sprawled his upper torso across it. He was still wearing Elfman's super floppy clothes, and they bunched up all the way to his elbows. He looked like he was melting due to the amount of excess cloth draped on him. The guy was freaking huge! Not only was he broad, but he was taller than Urian. If only Adamine's Seith Mage was here then Urian could borrow something from that guy's six foot and three inch wardrobe.

Suddenly, Urian pulled up in his seat. "Yo, Elfman!" Urian called to the guy searching the bar's Lost and Found.

Elfman's super spiked up ivory head popped up from behind the bar. "Whatcha needin'?"

"You know if my cousin's in?"

Elfman seemed to ponder that question for a moment. His brawny body leaned against the counter, and his white brows furrowed. "I don't think so. I heard from Mira that she had to go to Lancet because of something to do with the Normans. Makes it easier on us to hide you. Eh?"

Urian slowly shook his head. "And… Bickslow? Do you know if he went with her?"

Now Elfman looked suspicious. Even so, he answered, "He didn't. What are you trying to get at, Urian?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Urian laughingly admitted, "I'm thinking about stealing some of his clothes. He's the only one in the guild that's a similar height and build to me. Then again, does he even own normal clothes?"

Elfman snickered. A particular image of super model Urian Lancet sporting Bickslow's attire flashed in his head. Oh, yeah. Image captured and saved in his memory bank. That was way too funny to forget. Despite the imaginings Elfman mentioned, "You're planning on breaking into your cousin's house. What if Bickslow's in there? You know he moved in with her."

"He's as bad as Mina when it comes to sleep. He likely wouldn't even realize that I snuck in. What time is?"

Elfman leaned around to check out a clock hanging on the wall. It was just now turning to the sixth hour. "Six. Mira's going to be coming in soon. Why don't we just wait and get her to get you some clothes? It'd make more sense than all of this sneaking around. Right?"

Urian's hackles rose. No. No. It wouldn't make more sense. Urian was hiding from Mirajane. The fact that Adamine was gone was helpful, but Elfman didn't know not to tell Mira that Urian was hanging around in Magnolia. Man, it would've been extremely convenient if Cana hadn't passed out drunk on him last night. This all could have been avoided if one woman didn't get smack down drunk.

"No. I like this idea better," he dodged. "The less people that know I'm in Magnolia means the less people that might get word back to Adamine." With the impending dorkiness that was sure to come when Urian caught sight of Mira looming over his head, Urian rose from the table. "We'd better get going if we don't want anyone to find me."

Even though Elfman looked suspicious of something, the large male merely nodded. Soon enough, the two guys were heading out the door in the direction of the outskirts of Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Lisanna's bare feet padded down the hardwood floors until she reached Elfman's bedroom door. To her surprise it was cracked open. Tilting her head, Lisanna stepped inside. Brows rising at the sight of a fist sized hole in the wall, Lisanna examined obvious signs of a fight.<p>

A fight? In Elfman's room? Well, Lisanna and Mira had heard the sounds of scuffling last night.

So… was Loki right about Elfman and Urian being around each other right now? Lisanna shook her head. Na. Couldn't have been. There was nothing but a black dog with…

It clicked. Suddenly, it all made sense. That dog was Urian. Well, that definitely explained all the human-like barking and the ear piercings. Hot flush ran across her skin as Lisanna remembered holding Urian in his dog form, and then her face turned beat red when she thought about Elfman taking dog Urian to his room.

Push came to shove, and Lisanna noted that Urian's clothes had still been on the road. Lisanna hadn't been able to carry the dog, a drunken mage, and those clothes home. She assumed that Cana had been playing strip poker at the bar again.

Her face burned hot. If Urian couldn't retain clothing when he shifted, that meant that he was naked in Elf's bed… with… Elfman… Her eyes widened impossibly larger. Slamming two hands down across her lips, Lisanna squealed.

The images went through her head before she could stop them. Elfman and Urian cuddling. The two of them snuggling up together comfortably until Urian shifted and then… Oh, Mavis! That explained the hole in the wall. Elfman went into a berserk rage. Not that Lisanna could blame him, but the image of Urian and Elf cuddled up together was forever burned and engraved inside of her skull. That image wasn't going anywhere.

Her laugh/squeal was interrupted when Mirajane stepped into the hallway. She was dressed and ready to go to the guild. It was her day to open up since the master was meeting with other guild masters today. He'd be out for the week, so he'd been pleasantly surprised when the guild pageant had come across their desk. Surely, the master didn't think that getting the guild out of Magnolia would lessen the amount of paperwork he had.

"Lisanna, are you okay?" Mirajane wondered.

Suddenly, Loki's voice rang in her head. "Don't tell anyone."

She bit down on the inside of her lip then whirled around in a flurry of white locks. "Fine! Perfectly fine, sis. I just saw a huge cockroach run this way."

Mirajane leaped up on one foot. "C-cockroach? A-are you s-sure?"

Okay, perhaps that was a low blow given that oversized bugs were Mira's weakness, but hey, Lisanna was just using the ammunition she had on hand. Besides, she couldn't let Mira find out. That was the same reason that Lisanna had her mission tucked neatly inside of the back pocket of her shorts.

Lisanna gave a sharp nod of her head. "Yup! I'm getting outta here to go get something to kill it. Ya know what they say, 'Once you finally see one, you have an infestation'."

Breezing passed her sister, Lisanna heard Mira hiss, "Infestation…"

Hastily, Lisanna dipped out of the house and into the streets ahead. If Elfman left, it was likely either to find Urian some clothes, or it was to find Adamine. Still, something was bothering Lisanna. Why would Urian shift if he was looking for Adamine? Was he trying to hide from someone?

With those thoughts in her mind, Lisanna darted off in the direction of Adamine's cave. According to Loki, the adamantine dragon slayer wasn't in Magnolia but overseas. Even so, Urian wouldn't know that. Going to Mina's house first seemed like the best idea. Still, she really hoped that Bickslow was clothed. The last time someone had gone to their home without telling the couple had resulted in them walking in on a naked Seith Mage and Dragon Slayer.

Praying that she wouldn't require eye bleach, Lisanna continued on her way.

* * *

><p>To call Adamine's house a cave, would likely be an insult. Urian had snuck by Magnolia to get a glimpse of it when it was under construction. Using help from the Raijinshuu, Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy, Adamine had carved out a deep cave that was laid inside of a rock face. Freed and Levy had wrote explosion on words and in runes to blast holes out then Adamine and Gajeel had gone in to carve out the cave. It was a work of art that rivaled even the famous architect Antoni Gaudi.<p>

It was up to Evergreen to select interiors. Laxus and Black Pearl had done the heavy lifting in order to get furniture inside of the home. Speaking of, most of the furniture had been made by Bickslow himself. No one knew just how skilled he was in the art of woodcraft until he and Adamine set about carving things from stone and building things from wood.

As Urian glowered at the front entry to the cave, he remembered something. Instead of using a door to keep people from entering and exiting, Freed had set up runes. Adamine had holes sporadically placed like skylights in the walls and roof of the home. It allowed pure sunlight to rain down in her underground dwelling, and Freed had sealed animals and intruders from getting inside. Urian just wondered if he would be considered an intruder.

Reading Urian's silence, Elfman explained, "You should be good." He pointed to the runes and read, "Only those who are deemed worthy by Adamine are permitted within this structure. Notice that this can change due to Adamine's current mood about you. Yes, Bickslow. This is about if and when the two of you get into an argument. You've been warned."

Well, that didn't really make Urian feel any better. The two of them hadn't exactly left each other on good terms. Adamine had urged Urian to join Fairy Tail the whole time that they'd been on the ship back to Fiore. For once in his life, Urian remembered praying that her Troia pills would run out, and she would get horrible motion sickness to shut her up. Urian hadn't been so lucky.

After the two had hit the docks, Adamine had snapped, "I don't understand what's up with you, Urian. If you join Fairy Tail, we can look for Loki together while taking on jobs. It'd be nice to pair up with someone other than the Raijinshuu and Laxus—no offense—since they need to do their own thing sometimes."

She'd been more annoyed than pissed at him. Even so, Urian was positive he'd be denied access into her home. Deciding that he'd better get this over with sooner than later, Urian moved towards the runes.

His face scrunched up into a wince when he passed the threshold. He was expecting a wall to come and bonk him in the face. Nothing happened. His brows flew up in surprise. Mina wasn't pissed at him. Nice.

Urian's light blue eyes glanced around the house. It was... lavish. A stream of water ran straight through her home. It weaved all around the entry/living space to make an inward focus with the furniture. Four stones were set into the floor to create little bridges to cross the stream. When he took note of the wooden, Spartan styled furniture, Urian realized there wasn't a nail put anywhere in it. Bickslow had managed to joint the furniture together. That took skill.

His admiration of the rustically modern interior was deterred when Elfman explained, "This way. Bix and Mina's bedroom is down here." He gestured to what appeared to be a downstairs.

Hastening forward, Urian proceeded to make a spiral descent into Adamine's living quarters. It was astoundingly light. The many skylights Adamine had put down lit the place up in a dawn glow. Red light warmed the grey walls. Suddenly, the compressed space opened up. A domical ceiling with a massive oculus greeted him, and Urian's mouth could have gaped at the architectural marvel.

The walls were lined with sculpted in bookshelves. Literature lined the wall, and right where the oculus beamed down was the stone engraving of Adamine's mother dragon Firmalione. True to her typical carvings, Adamine had put diamonds in where the dragon's eyes were.

Still, despite the beauty of it all, Urian didn't see bedrooms anywhere. "Where's the bedrooms?"

Elfman cast him a grin like he was going to reveal the secret of life. He stepped to the diamond in the floor. After tapping his foot down twice, four massive archways were revealed from behind what should have been a flat, stone wall. Adamine and her gadgets. She really should have been an architect.

"Down this hall is the bathing chamber. She has hot springs fueled by a fire lacrima to heat it," Elfman explained, giving Urian a tour like he owned the place. "The entire place is lined in surround sound, Laxus' idea, and down here—" Elfman approached the most elegant of the semi-circular archways. He motioned to a grand master bedroom. "—is the master."

Adamine had a very modern looking canopy bed. The sheer canopy was held up on golden rods to contrast with the grey stone of the walls, and it twisted around instead of being held up on a rod by a four post bed. The bed would have looked beautiful and elegant had Bickslow's naked body not been draped across it like a virgin sacrifice.

Praise Firmalione that a sheet was crossed over his hips or Urian would have required eye bleach. That or Memory Do Not Make Magic.

Bickslow rolled in his sleep. He gripped Adamine's pillow tight like he missed the woman that should have been there. The motion was so adorable that it gave Urian leverage fodder. Pulling a small Image Captor from his back pocket, Urian hastily snapped a picture of the sleeping mage.

"Leverage," Urian intoned when Elfman gave him an odd look. "This'll give me enough leverage that even if he does find out I was here, he can't tell Adamine. Listen, man, you gotta think about these things."

"You don't think that I could have a copy of that then?" He got flustered, hot in the face. "I may need it for the next time that he tries to mess with me about…"

"Evergreen?" Urian filled in with an arched brow. "The cat's outta the bag with that one, man. Just let it go."

Elfman huffed, "Just hurry up and find some clothes."

Urian's hands shot up in surrender. "Fine. Fine. I'm moving."

Urian's feet silently padded over towards where an indention had been put into the stone. Hoping this was the right thing, Urian pressed his hands against it. He drew the stone wall back with a surprisingly easy movement, but as soon as the wall moved out of the way, he immediately wished it was back where it'd been.

He gave a hard gulp at the sight. My… Adamine and Bickslow were… kinky. And that was putting it lightly. Urian's eyes scanned over whips, chains, and fuzzy handcuffs against his will. Suddenly the notch on the canopy bed made sense. Urian was one part disgusted, and one part intrigued. Adamine Terra and Bickslow Polterom were… freaks.

"Is this what I think it is?" Elfman wondered over Urian's shoulder. Light blue eyes looked over his shoulder, and Urian got to witness Elfman's jaw hanging loose in, well, disgust/interest.

There were all kinds of kinky outfits from cat ears to dominatrix leather. And here Urian had always thought that Mina was ignorant in the ways of sex. Well, she sure showed him.

"Jealous much, Elfman?" Bickslow snickered out of the blue. Two male bodies leaped into the air, and both of the guys spun around to find Bickslow leaned up against the headboard of his big, round bed.

"B-B-Bickslow, you were awake!" Elfman nearly shrieked.

Urian completely forgot the sex drawer—well, actually, no, more like sex closet—behind him and gaped at a beaming Bickslow.

Bickslow explained, "Yup. The runes automatically alert whoever's in the house about who just came in. I've been watching you with my babies the whole time." Five little souls floated out in the form of indiscriminate objects from a book to a pencil.

"So all those times that people from the guild walked in on you and Adamine, you two just never put clothes on?" Elfman realized in, once more, disgust/interest. If only he could get Evergreen to be that relaxed… No! No! His brain did not need to go there.

"Exactly!" Bickslow cheered with his babies mirroring his cry. "So, Urian, you want to tell me why I shouldn't call Mina right here and now to say that you're standing in our master bedroom checking out our fun closet?" His brow cocked up.

Uh-huh. Bickslow thought that he was holding all of the cards. Well, he most definitely was not. Urian tossed his Image Captor in the air. "I've got leverage on you! That's why! How do you feel about the whole guild seeing your naked body cuddling my cousin's pillow and whispering, 'Ah, Mina' into the bed sheets?"

Bickslow's grin didn't even falter. If anything it got bigger, with a flash of green in his eyes, Bickslow commanded, "Crush." The camera in Urian's hands was rendered to crumbly bits in a matter of seconds. "As you were saying?"

Shit! There went that plan. Damn Bickslow and his power over his poltergeists!

"Come on, man! I can't let Mina find me out. You know how she's been with me here lately." Okay. Commencing plan two, plead for your life.

Bickslow didn't look impressed. His crimson eyes rolled upwards towards Elfman. The big male flinched under his gaze. Oh, yeah. Bix had all the power here. This was awesome! "And, you? Why shouldn't I tell Evergreen that I found you going through my kink closet?" He gave a pause as he savored the distraught look on the male's face. "Huh. How would Evergreen take it when I hinted that you wanted to do more than just missionary?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Elfman roared, looking like he was two steps from seething rage and fleeing for his life all at the same time.

Bickslow's brows rose. Huh. He hadn't expected Elfman to put the truth to that rumor so quickly. Interesting. What else were the two lacking in their love life? Maybe, Bix and Mina should get them some toys for Evergreen's spring birthday? Bix was totally glad that he was recording this conversation. He'd have to play it back for Laxus and Adamine. They would love this!

Bickslow simply responded, "I've got my ways. Hmm. What to do? What to do?" He stretched his arms along the headboard of the bed and gazed upwards just to draw out the moment.

The way the guys were squirming was perfect. It was almost like he'd possessed them!

"I'll do anything!" Elfman finally blurted out after holding it all in for so long.

Urian fell to his knees and proclaimed, "Me, too! Anything! I'm already in with Cana over the same thing, but I can't let anyone know I'm here."

Bickslow's smirk couldn't have gotten any wider. "Alright then, I've got a couple of ideas."


	9. Catching Urian

Catching Urian

When Lisanna finally made her way to what Evergreen liked to call the Bixamine Love Nest, she hastily dashed over the stream that ran through the living room and dashed towards the downstairs' bedrooms. Her feet quickly bounced their way along the stone steps that had been hand carved by Adamine and Gajeel themselves.

Typically, Lisanna would have admired the dragon slayer's work. Adamine had not only carved out the steps, but the lore of the dragon goddess Firmalione had been engraved into the walls. In work just as beautiful as the manga that Adamine created, the Three Prophecies, also known as the Tale of Three Orphans, was dug into the walls.

The legacies that were supposed to come true with the arrival of three related slayers were written on the walls. The stories were so long and so wonderful that not even Levy and Lucy had finished reading all the glyphs on the walls. Adamine had entire stories written into the walls in multiple languages. All of the history that Adamine had collected since she was five years old was stored here. In Adamine's secret, underground museum. The place was a haven for people like Levy, Freed, and Lucy. They were always down here.

Lisanna frequented as well since Elfman was always coming down here with Ever all the time. Where Levy was already at the engravings in the stairwell, Lisanna was just getting into the ones in the living room.

Her fingers ran lovingly over the artwork on the walls until she finally came to the bottom step. As soon as her feet hit the floor, her head cocked to the side. Usually, the four moveable stone slabs that sealed off the bedrooms were closed. Currently, the diamond in Firmalione's right eye was pushed down, flaunting two guest bedrooms, the master, and the hot springs.

Did that mean Bickslow was up? Slowly, Lisanna stepped closer to the master bedroom. It would be strange for Bix to be up this early. He got up around midday unless he had something to do. Guy had a tendency to lurk outside and on rooftops. Now that Adamine was around, the two of them haunted midnight Magnolia together.

Still, Lisanna kept her ears open. Evergreen and Freed had complained enough about the fact that the couple was often less than decent when people came in without an invite, and sometimes, the invite didn't even mean one wasn't going to get a show.

With her hand already inching its way up her face, Lisanna peeked inside of the master bedroom. Two fingers parted, and she raised a brow at Urian shuffling into some borrowed clothing of Bickslow's.

"You've got to be kidding me," Urian grumbled as he pulled on some of Bickslow's baggy pants. "People are going to think I'm a bloody cosplayer."

"Oi! Your life is in my hands. Don't complain about the rules when you're the one who set them up," Bickslow snickered.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Man, you'd better be glad that you're with my cousin, or else I would kill you for this." Urian reached over to untuck a hood from a black shirt. "Do I really gotta wear the hood?"

"Na. I'll let you get by with that. You look ridiculous enough as it is. Heh. Heh. I can see it already. _Sorcerer Weekly_! Urian Lancet, the King of Womanizers the World Over, loves cosplay." Bickslow looked like he was enjoying some secret pleasure, some kind of weight he was holding over Urian's head.

It appeared that Urian wasn't the only one Bickslow had one over on. Elfman was in there, too. In his hands was the same piece of paper that Mira had showed him, the one for the guild pageant. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as the fact that Freed has a Laxus complex," Bickslow intoned, beaming like a mad man. "Do you really want me discussing your little fetish with Evergreen?"

Fetish? Her big brother had a… Nope! Nope! Nope! Not going there. Not today. Not ever. Nuh-uh. Lisanna got uncomfortable chills running down her spine at the idea of her brother doing anything with anyone. Fetish or no fetish.

Deciding that she should intervene before she heard too much, Lisanna called, "Hey, Bickslow, is Adamine in?"

"Oh, shit!" Urian hissed when he caught sight of Lisanna. "Shit, shit! Man, oh, man. Is everyone going to see me before the day is out?"

Bickslow made a hissing sound for Urian to shut up. Suddenly, his head popped out from behind the largest and most decorative of the arches. "Lisanna? What are you…" His eyes ran up to where Freed's runes explained that Lisanna had been in here for about five or so minutes. "Why are you looking for Mina?"

Lisanna tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, I'm not really looking for Adamine. I'm more so looking for her cousin, Urian. Did you hear about what happened to his brother?"

"Something happened to my brother?" Urian wondered. Lisanna could hear him hissing whispers to Elfman from behind the stone wall.

Just to tease him, Lisanna asked, "Is Elfman here? I hear voices in your room."

Bickslow stood at attention. His back straightened up perfectly. The tense movements belied his words. "Huh? Must be the TV. I was watching it. Must not have turned it off." Bickslow's totems suddenly flew into the room. The tiki heads cried, "Not have turned it off!"

He was so lying. Lisanna could tell it not only by body language but by his obvious dodging of her questions. Still, she played along. "So… Adamine?"

"Yeah, yeah. Adamine. Adam. Mina… Uh. What about Adamine?"

"Where is she?"

"Oh, right! Ya know, she left in a hurry last night. Packed a couple night's worth of clothes then ran like her feet were on fire. You said something happened to Isaac. What happened to him?"

Lisanna could feel an evil smirk making its way up her face. Bickslow always knew where Adamine was. He might not admit it. He might try to play it off like he was cool instead of being the complete dork he really was, but he definitely knew where Mina was. That and he probably didn't like that he wasn't there with her.

After hearing about their twelve year long history together, Lisanna could properly assume Bickslow was having Mina Withdrawals like Evergreen teased.

"I'm surprised that Adamine didn't tell you. I only recently heard it from Mira." A lie. Lisanna hadn't known anything until Loki had told her. Some part of her still couldn't get over the fact that a god had been speaking with her and offered to teach her magic. Would that make her a god slayer?

"You did, huh. Well, what did she say?" Bickslow was losing his nerve. Without his visor on Lisanna could see his eyes darting back towards the hushed whispers coming from the bedroom.

Deciding that she could use this as a reason to get Urian to Crocus, Lisanna, in a much more serious tone, explained, "King Isaac was on his way to Fiore to go to the guild pageant in Crocus. His ship was attacked. Some people say it was a Take Over Mage, an Angel Take Over, that came onto his ship." Lisanna still wasn't ready to believe in angels yet. Though, given the way things were looking, they were likely real.

As soon as the word angel slipped from Lisanna's lips, Urian's eyes shot wide. No longer could he stand still and question Elfman about his brother. Quickly, Urian leaped from the room. His hands snagged a hold onto Lisanna's shoulders. Urian cried, "Tell me what happened to Isaac!"

Big, blue eyes gaped up at him. Whether Lisanna was surprised or not to see him couldn't be told. Her lips were parted. Her eyes were round. All Urian wanted to get her to do was speak. Every second that she looked up at him in shock felt like a knife slowly digging deeper and deeper in his chest. If an angel was around, that meant that Isaac's prophecy was coming to fruition.

Each slayer had a prophecy, and now that all of Lancet knew that there was a royal Dragon Slayer, God Slayer, and Demon Slayer, they were waiting for the Three Prophecies to come true.

Adamine's was the best. It foretold freedom, human freedom.

"And she rises from the earth. The dragon bares its fangs, but she vanquishes it with a single blow. When the beast hits the ground, so will the shackles of tyranny…" That was the last excerpt in her legacy.

Isaac's was far from pleasant.

"From his body shall the beast be released. When the eye of darkness meets the light, it shall engulf all it sees."

Some people believed that reference was to hell. Others believed it to be the cast of Normans back to power, to that dark age of tyranny. Urian didn't give a damn what it meant. He just wanted to make sure that his big brother was safe. The theory was to go from the highest of highs to the lowest of lows. According to prophecy a god, or god slayer in this case, was to mediate the good and evil. It was Urian's job to be the grey area between Adamine's emerald light and Isaac's inner darkness.

How the hell Urian was supposed to moderate two people he considered better than him was beyond him. Urian just knew that he was going to try to keep both Adamine and Isaac safe.

Blue eyes bored down inside of Lisanna. His biceps flexed in tension, and after what should have been just a couple of seconds but felt like hours, Lisanna proclaimed, "H-He was attacked! Some people think it was Normans who enlisted mage mercenaries. I don't know anything else, though!"

The tight hands around Lisanna immediately loosened. Urian ran a hand through his ebony hair. "Shit!" he roared. "Shit. Damn it! We're all screwed."

Inside of his head came Loki's haunting explanation. "I've got big plans for you, Uri. When there is hell on earth, you're going to be my ticket back to Asgard."

Those words blended far too well with Urian's god slayer prophecy. "Only when a god walks the earth can Hell be pushed back beyond that fiery gate."

Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Prophecy. Smophecy. Urian had to get to Isaac before someone removed the mask sealing off his left eye. There had only been one time where Urian had gotten to see his brother's left eye, and that had been the day that an entire town got to witness a solar eclipse for a full day straight. The man had never removed the mask since, and when he did, he kept an eye patch over it.

In the midst of pitching a serious fit, one strong hand held Urian's arm. Like a manacle had locked him into place, Urian couldn't budge beneath the powerful hold.

Elfman asked, "What's wrong with you, Urian? Something's up. When we first met you, you acted nothing like this. You were laidback and fun to be around. Now, you're different."

Furrowing his brows, Urian looked to the people around him. Instead of seeing people to confide in, he merely saw victims. Victims that would be washed in the darkness, sucked dry of their magic power. Teeth gritted together. Urian couldn't let that happen, but damn, he was nothing but a playboy. How was one playboy god slayer going to stop a fallen angel from creating hell on earth?

"I need to find my wallet," Urian bit out. All he could think about was Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. He had to know what was going on. The master of tricks knew more than he let on, and if Urian could get wrapped up tight in his adoptive father's web, he knew he could get to the heart of this situation. Loki would be able to fight the creature sealed within Isaac's body. What was a fallen angel to a fallen god?

Bickslow sneered. "He pitches a hissy fit, and when we ask him about it, all he has to say is 'Where's my wallet'. Your priorities are screwed up, Urian."

Urian's eyes cut Bickslow down. The look of dark rage that settled inside of ice blue eyes turned the ice to fire. "I figured you of all people would understand given Adamine's predilection to run headlong into the scent of danger."

Two crimson eyes rolled. "Let me guess. This another one of your Lancet prophecies? See! This _shit_ is why I don't have a religion. Worship a god. You die. Don't worship a god. You still die."

"Well, it's not like I asked for your help in the first place!" Urian tore his arm from Elfman's vice grip. As soon as he set to storming out of the room in search for his wallet, Bickslow's totems blocked his way. "Bickslow! Move your fucking dolls before I move them for you."

One hand slipped into the pocket of Bickslow's pants. Tapping Urian's forehead with his free hand, Bickslow commented, "No can do, Urian. You're Adamine's little cousin. She'd strip my skin off if I didn't help you out. Besides, I've got nothing better going on." Magic lit up around Bickslow's fingertips, and suddenly Urian was sported, yet again, a change in attire. "And, you still owe me since I'm not going to tell her a single thing."

Urian blinked, still in a rage that was trying to ebb. Eyes jerked down to different clothes, and Urian realized Bickslow was letting him wear a different set of clothes. A pair of surprisingly well fitting light purple pants encased Urian's legs. He could feel something brushing up against his neck, and a high collared black shirt pressed flat against his throat. So… Bickslow did have normal clothes. Astounding.

More astounding was when Lisanna proclaimed, "I've got an idea for how to get you to Isaac!"

A black head swung around in her direction, and Urian settled his baby blues on the youngest of the Strauss siblings. "What do you have?"

"The Guild Pageant!" she explained with a cheer to her voice. Judging by the look of dread that crossed Urian's face, apparently that wasn't the kind of answer he was looking for.

Shaking his head, he grumbled, "Gotta find my wallet. Got information on Loki in there." He took a couple of steps, but Lisanna grabbed his forearm.

"Come on, Urian. There are two great reasons for you to be in the Guild Pageant. One reason is that Fairy Tail needs a fifth model to balance out with the girls. The second reason is that you have to get to Crocus."

Urian's eyes narrowed on her. Pulling himself out of her grip, he looked her over like he was checking to see if she had hidden motives obviously hid somewhere on her person. "Why do I have to get to Crocus? If I just find Loki, then I can stop everything without letting everyone know I'm in Fiore. It's bad enough that all of you know." He gestured towards Bickslow and Elfman.

Lisanna shook her head. Loki's warning was still ringing loud and clear in her head, but if she could just tell Urian that the god was going to be in Crocus during the pageant, she would be able to get him there. Apparently, this wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped.

She pursed her lips in thought then explained, "Isaac's ship was on its way to Crocus when he was attacked. I haven't heard of whether he's in a hospital, or where his ship even landed at. I'm sure that if people know he was headed to Crocus that he was there, and if this prophecy is going to happen, why wouldn't a trickster god be in Crocus to watch it all unfold? They normally show up during big events. Right?" She cocked up her brow, hoping that Urian would take the bait. She had to get Urian to Crocus. The Guild Pageant was the easiest way to get him there. And, if everything turned out okay and Urian wound up being a model, Lisanna just helped Mira.

Still, judging by Loki's presence, things probably weren't going to be half as simple as Lisanna hoped.

Taking in a breath of air, Urian ran his fingers through the many spikes atop his skull. "It'd be nice to see my brother," he breathed, glancing towards the diamond lacrima in the center of the floor. "But, none of you can tell Adamine that I'm here. It's bad enough that all of Fairy Tail is going to know I'm around. She can find out when she gets back from Lancet." It just super sucked that Urian knew he was going to go super dweeb when he caught sight of Mirajane and damn it! Urian was probably going to have to talk to her. Ugh! He got all stupid when he was around her. Damn it. Man, this sucked.


	10. A Series of Unfortunate Events

Okay. So, this is just me explaining why I will not be posting anything for a while. Just the other day, I laid my computer down before bed. Well, said computer decided to fall off the bookshelf in the middle of the night. That caused my USB with all of my notes, edits, and stories to snap in half. Luckily, I salvaged the micro chip. Unluckily, according to the guys at Best Buy, it will cost me $200 for an estimation of how much it will cost to repair my USB and extract the files. Since I am but a poor student with no money, I can't spend that much on a USB to suck the information out of it.

I'll be trying to scrap up my stories. Good old copy and paste will become my friend as I attempt to recover all of my stories. (sighs) Sorry, y'all. Very, very sorry. It's all my fault the computer fell. I should have made sure it was secure before going to sleep. Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Even though I know who is the blame it does not mean that I am not pitching a blasted frick-a-fracking fit about my screw up. All that work... Gone. Destroyed. Bye-bye.

Excuse me while I go write a eulogy to my USB. The funeral service will be in my backyard. Also, I will be making a wooden coffin for my dearly beloved.

(sniffles) Goodbye, my love! Life shall never be the same without you. Tis I who snapped the spinal cord that made you thrive, and tis I who will live in suffering for my foolishness. Rest easy, my love. Rest easy knowing that you will live on forever in my heart. You were the best USB a girl could have. (dramatically throws self across three inch long wooden coffin)


End file.
